Nightmare: Twisted Times of Tried Reasons
by J. K. Myadraal
Summary: Humanity has reached its toll upon its knew Hero and life as it's known may not be safe for long...


Nightmare:

Twisted Turns of Tried Reasons

**Chapter I**

**Premature Burial**

As a phoenix rises from its very own ashes; so shall the one destined for greatness. He who upholds The Order, shall, himself, be upheld.

—Page 4,892 of the Protectors Prophecy

It was, at last, completed to the fullness that The Order foretold of it. The Burial Tomb for Nightmare had finally been completed by the nine SubGuardians, destined to serve out their leader's life; the leadership falling to China.

"My mistress, as is foretold of your coming, now you must be given a new name," Phelonie said.

"Phantasy… I want to be called Phantasy. My… my baby always told me that I was as beautiful as any man's Phantasy. So, in his honor, I shall be known as Phantasy Maxwell," China said almost immediately after Phelonie had finished talking.

"And so it shall be, my mistress," Phelonie complied.

Phantasy looked at the tomb in silence. She recollected the sad burdens her love, Nightmare, had gone through just before he gave his life to resurrect her. She was now a Zurg; all that was left of her husband in power and mind.

The tomb was made of rich black marble stone. The top was encrypted with symbols from the Xythican language; to encompass the tomb in spells. There were four indents in the exact shape of Nightmare's four swords. The hilt of each indention crossed through a pyramid of absolute gold. On each of the pyramid's four sides laid a stone, embedded in it that resembled the same stones from the swords as identification to where the sword was to be placed.

Phantasy and the fifteen that accompanied her, left, through the iron gates, of the cemetery. As Phantasy left the entrance of the parking lot, her eyes fell upon the big sign. She was leaving Church of Our Savior; leaving behind her husband and his family.

Two weeks went by since the burial. There was a sudden knock at the door to the Metallic Safe Haven. Phantasy got up to answer it.

She opened the door up to a familiar face.

"_Hey mama… Phantasy,_" said a familiar voice.

"Oh my God!" Phantasy cried as she buried her head into the young man's chest; recognizing the face and voice immediately.

"_Your thinner,_" the familiar man said in recognition.

"Yeah, baby, I gave birth… to a boy. I named him Vengeance. Rei had a girl soon there after and named her Serenity. It's been nearly half a year since your supposable death. How did you—" Phantasy continued to cry.

"—_Your tears, mama; you had shed the holy waters of life on my remains and brought me back. Whether I knew it or not, I had given you the element Life. Because of that… I'm here. The moment I was able to move, I struggled and struggled until I was strong enough to find my way here… to you… to your heart,_" Nightmare said softly as he held Phantasy in his arms, "_I love you, you know. There is not one Goddamn thing that could keep me away from you… not even Lucephür. God, Phantasy… you're my life, my reason for living!_"

"Here… come meet your son," Phantasy said smiling weakly from remorse, "He needs his father in his life, too."

Nightmare walked into the living room. There, sitting on the rug, playing with Serenity was his one begotten son, Vengeance.

"_He looks older than half a year; they both do,_" Nightmare commented as he put his arm around Phantasy and rubbed her shoulder with affection.

"That is due to their advanced growth rate," said a familiar voice, "They grow twice as fast as humans until they reach maturity. Then their aging process slows down to one hundredth times that of a normal human."

Nightmare turned around.

"_Hey, Doc, how have you been?_" he said to Dr. Robert.

"Does it matter as much as the fact that your wife has endured the pain long enough? Don't waste your time with me. She needs you right now… not I," Robert said sternly.

"_I… I know._"

"Honey, you've missed so much this half year. There is an erected tomb that stands in honor of you besides the rest of your long gone family. I…" China said, tears forming up along her bottom eyelid.

"_There is something I've kept from you only because I was blinded by what I wished was to be true. It was written in The Order that I would fall distant from the world but return through blind love. Faith, honey, faith is what allowed my body to completely regenerate. You had to prove through blindness that you loved me, and you did. You had to assume my death was for an eternity. Otherwise I wouldn't be here,_" Nightmare confessed, "_Look, Shi, just because you might not love me now or evermore does not mean I will stop loving you. I… I can't… it just won't happen. I need you, Shi. You are my love; my life; my reason for living, Shi. I love you more than words can say. You do love me, right?_"

Phantasy smiled; tears falling down her cheeks.

"I do. I do love you. That is why I am known as Phantasy Maxwell. I understand it all, now. Further more, I realize your resurrection was the dept I owed for the countless amounts of times you saved me. Just because I question our relationship does not mean I don't love you. To question is only human and though, like you, I am a Zurg, I still have the human heart. Your human heart is the most valuable thing I treasure. I have come to understand that marriage is a legal bond but him…" Phantasy said, pointing a finger at Vengeance, "our baby, well that is the true bond. We are bound together by the living blood of our child and no one can destroy that bond."

Vengeance crawled along the floor and planted his but on Nightmare's left foot.

"I gave myself to you. When we bonded, I gave you my vulnerability and heart to you, and I received yours. I know you wouldn't throw it down for another. Neither would I, nor have I. Isn't that enough proof?"

"_No… it's not. You… here… being yourself and no one else; allowing me in with no rejection like the selfless 'you' would do… that's proof. Your innocent eyes give away the truth,_" Nightmare smiled.

**Chapter II**

**Collision Of The Four**

Nightmare sat down at the island with a Diet Coke in his hands. He was drinking it slowly, watching nature thrive outside the kitchen window. He faintly heard footsteps coming up from behind him, yet did not move.

It's been a long time running, my friend; and you've missed so much too. Do you know that Rei and I are engaged? We'll wed in a few months. Serenity is growing up so fast; as is Vengeance. I do believe by next year, they will reach maturity and their aging process will slow to a nearly stagnant crawl," Angel commented.

"_Damn, Leo, I know I missed a lot, but I am sure glad to be back,_" Nightmare replied before taking another sip of his favorite drink.

"You know, Xkias and Metallyca have united through marriage as did Paedyn and Phoebe. You have missed quite a bit man."

"_Are they the only ones?_" Nightmare asked.

Well, that you would know of; Malles and Seraphina Cope have married as well," Angel answered.

"_Who are they?_"

"Well, Malles Cope is a longtime-friend of Metallyca, and Seraphina Gutierrez is Metallyca's older sister. Man…" Angel laughed.

"_Ah, shut up,_" Nightmare smiled as he playfully shoved Angel, "_Damn, that's the last of my drinks. Do you mind coming with me to the store?_"

"Don't mind… sure, I'll come," Angel sighed.

Nightmare and Angel walked along the crowded streets of Pasadena. It was a beautiful summer day; many people doing errands on foot. As the two companions neared the entrance to the underground subway stations, Angel suddenly stopped.

"Whoa… hold on, Nightmare… check this guy out; he's up to no good," Angel said he stuck his arm out in front of Nightmare.

A suspicious man looked around for a few moments before snatching a purse away from a nearby lady waiting to cross the busy street. The lady yelled in surprise as the robber sprung back with her purse and began forcing his way through the boring crowd, rapidly advancing on Angel and Nightmare's position.

Angel stepped in the robber's path, forcing him to stop.

"Get out of my way you fuck head!" the robber yelled at Angel.

"Pardon me, you Dreygan," Angel said as he bared his fangs to the robber, "You're beginning to dig yourself a very deep and early grave."

The robber backed up straight into Nightmare.

"_I'm not much different,_" Nightmare smiled his eyes lighting up as he forced his blades out through his knuckles and brought them close to the robber's petrified-looking face.

"Oh my fucking God!" the robber cursed, loudly, dropping the purse as he turned to run.

Angel and Nightmare watched as the chain of events unraveled. The robber's right thigh mad contact with the subway entrance guardrail, throwing him off balance, causing the robber to fall, headfirst, down the flight of concrete stairs. A few seconds went by before there was a clashing noise as bluish-white light flickered from within the subway stations. The robber fell unto darkness as electricity coursed throughout his lean body, burning him beyond any possible recognition.

"_Another one bites the dust,_" Nightmare grinned as he gave the purse back to the lady.

"Check it out, Nightmare… I believe we have a viewer," Angel said, tapping his friend on the shoulder as he pointed towards the park.

"_Where?_"

"Right there… sitting on the park bench, staring at us."

The young woman sitting on the park bench got up, hesitantly, and began to walk towards Nightmare and Angel. She was wearing an all-black outfit with black painted fingernails. A slightly barbed chain hung around her waist like a belt. Her black steel toe boots glistened in the hot summer sun. Her brown hair dropped, at length, a little bit below her shoulders.

Nightmare and Angel looked at each other and nodded.

"So it is true," the young woman said in a hushed voice, "Vampires really do exist."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked point blank.

"I saw you bare your fangs at the robber. You're a vampire. There is no need to lie or try to hide your identity. It's not like I'm going to tell anybody what you are," the girl said.

Nightmare noticed a tattoo of, strange designs, on the back of the young woman's neck.

"_What's that?_" he asked as he touched the girls tattoo.

"What… this? Oh, that's a tattoo of my name. It's an ambigram of my name," the woman responded as she glanced at Nightmare, "What are you? I saw you extend your blades."

"_I am a Zurg. What's your name?_" Nightmare answered.

"Julie Paej. My name is Julie Paej. The tattoo is my first name. What is a Zurg?"

"_You wouldn't begin to believe the existence of my kind,_" Nightmare grinned, "_It's best left unsaid for now. What is it that you want from us, anyhow?_"

"Does it really matter? I've been gothic since I was thirteen and now I'm seven years into it. I am a firm believer and have been fortunate to glance over at the two you and discover the firm truth. Tell me, Lord of the Dead, are there more of your kind around here?" Julie asked Angel.

"What good would it do you if you won't tell what you want from Nightmare and I?" Angel spoke.

"Nightmare? Wait, you mean to tell me that this blade barer is named Nightmare?" Julie asked.

"Yes," Angel answered.

"Is it true that Elijah Conner is indeed a vampire?"

"_How do you know Elijah?_" Nightmare asked, caught by surprise from the sudden mention of his sentinel's name.

"His family was hiding at my house… with my family. They said he was a vampire. I wanted so much to seem him and I still do. They mentioned your name quite a bit saying you had somehow contorted his mind and twisted his life to your benefit. Elijah Conner is my uncle… my favorite to. I want to see him," Julie sighed.

"Why aren't you at home?" Angel asked.

"That's what I need to know," Julie murmured.

"Know, what?"

"I need to know if you know or have a place where I can find sanctuary," Julie sighed.

"_Why, are you a runaway?_" Nightmare asked.

"No, I just finished burying my family's remains at what's left of my house. You see, a beast about your size came through and killed everyone. I was there but escaped without his knowing. To be true, I don't have a home anymore… I'm homeless. I don't have a family anymore… I'm now an orphan. Please, please… you can't just leave me here now that I know my uncle is with you," Julie cried, tears falling on the dry ground.

Nightmare's expression changed; his face became cold as he stared beyond the physical boundaries of Julie's eyes. His breathing became slow, steady, and long-lasting.

"I'm not joking!" Julie cried more in reaction to Nightmare's blank stare.

"_I know… I know you're not joking. Come, stay with us… you're in more danger out here alone than you are with us,_" Nightmare said, breaking out of his zone.

"What do you mean by that? Who's out here to get me?" Julie asked, her face showing a worried expression.

"_Beast-Massive was the creature who slaughtered your family. Despite your escaping without his knowing, he never attacks anyone or anything alone for this very reason. You may have escaped under his eye, but he knows by now. It's not safe out here for you,_" Nightmare explained.

An H2 pulled up alongside the curb. The window went down and Phantasy called out to her husband and Angel.

"Come on, we shall ride to the Haven," Angel spoke.

Once they got inside the Hummer, Phantasy asked who their new friend was. Nightmare took the leisure time to explain the situation and told of Julie's tragedy.

"I am so sorry to hear that," Phantasy commented after Nightmare finished explaining Julie's dilemma.

"Is she a vampire too?" Julie asked Angel.

"Ask him," Angel answered, glancing at Nightmare.

"I am not a vampire nor am I human. I am a Zurg. Nightmare is my husband. I was human at one point in time, but then I died and Nightmare reincarnated me, making me a Zurg," Phantasy put in.

"What is a Zurg?" Julie asked once more.

"It's an alien specie that thrives on a distant planet called: Räsh'Agal. It's unknown to the human race." Phantasy explained.

Phantasy parked close to the Safe Haven.

"Stay put for a second," she said as she got out of the vehicle, "I'm going to get Rei. We have a thing left undone that must be finished. I'll explain it on the way."

Two minutes passed without a single word uttered between the three people waiting in the car. Soon, Phantasy and Rei appeared and both of them got into the car. Phantasy began to drive eastward, away from the calm, serene ocean.

All was silent, the whole way to Phantasy's destination. Nightmare was confused, at first; the scenery was unfamiliar to him. Soon, though, he began to recognize where he was. Suddenly, it dawned on him where it was they were headed.

The slowing of the scenery and the familiarity of the surrounding area further proved it. Phantasy had driven the five of them to the church where Nightmare's family was buried.

"_Why here, Shi, why?_" Nightmare asked, his voice burdened with sadness and despondency.

He didn't want to visit the memorial synagogue of his past. Ever since the realistic dreams he had had, lately, of his childhood, he found it less desirable to be here. Those dreams had begun a month after his first visit. His past life was beginning to fall together more and more with each passing night he slept through.

"You'll see, baby, you'll see," Phantasy sighed.

It began to rain lightly; the minute drops of water fell upon the windows and windshield. Phantasy knew something was troubling her husband by the speed in which the rain fell. Indeed it was a light drizzle, but the small drops of the heavens above, fell rapidly. Despite her wanting to know what it was Nightmare was sad about, she withheld the urge to ask.

Moments after the rain began to fall, the five figures followed the black roads along the graveyard of the church, until Phantasy, Rei, and Angel stopped in front of a huge black marbled tomb.

"Take a look at what you missed. Those four swords you have carried on your back, must be placed upon your tomb. They, supposedly, will fuse into and Ulti-Hybrid sword; one that possesses all four powers of the universe and the same four elements that you, Rei, Angel, and I possess individually," Phantasy explained as she watched her husband brush the surface of his tomb with his hand.

She knew he heard her despite how distant he was from his surroundings.

Nightmare positioned the swords in their rightful place. The engraved markings brightened with the pure white light as the swords glowed brilliantly. There was a loud hum followed by a flash of bright, white light. Wind blew around in different directions as a single hilt protruded out from the gold pyramid that lay in the center of the covering.

Nightmare pulled the single sword out of its place. There was a pleasant ring as the metal blade slid out of the marble encasement.

"_Wow, this is light,_" Nightmare said as he balanced the length of his new sword on his index finger.

"I understand you don't want to be here, baby, I do. For whatever reason why, you don't have to tell me. I'm sure it's personal. You don't have to come back now that my objective has been fulfilled," Phantasy smiled.

**Chapter III**

**Confronting Chaos Minions**

**(Dead Silence)**

The ride back for the five people was silent and dull; nothing was said. Nightmare sat in the front passenger seat staring, dismally, out of the side window, into the day-sprung shower that gave every object a sense of gleam in the midday sun. Phantasy drove the vehicle through the streets of San Gabriel, back to Pasadena.

Periodically, Phantasy would glance over at her loving husband in attempt to catch his eyes. She was bothered by his sudden refrain from all existing around him; caught in some sort of parallel universe trapped within his own mind.

What went on inside his mind bothered her more than why he acted as he did. Phantasy could not understand why Nightmare wished to be any place other than the cemetery.

Julie was the one to break the cold silence.

"Stop! Stop the car, please!" she said as she pointed out the windshield.

Phantasy looked beyond Julie's fingertip at a young man staring at them, a ways down, with his thumb erected. She slowed the Hummer down until she had completely stopped alongside the young man.

There was a car a few meters down from where the man stood; its engine in flames.

Phantasy let the window down.

"I admit… I was following you until my car died. I… ah thank God… I was hoping the five of you would return down this way," the young man spoke.

"What business do you have with us 'five'?" Nightmare asked rudely.

"Goddamn! Are you like this to everybody that flags you down for help?!" Julie cut in, astonished and appalled by Nightmare's rudeness.

"You know him, sweetie?" Rei asked Julie.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. He is my best friend. We've known each other since the first grade. Well, are you just going to let him remain standing out in the cold and wet rain?" Julie inquired.

Nightmare rolled his eyes, sighed heavily, and opened the door, roughly, stalking out into the small wooded area behind Julie's friend.

"Oh, God. Sorry about that, honey, he gets upset sometimes. Go ahead and climb in the back. There's room back there, right?" Phantasy spoke up.

"Sure," Angel said, scooting closer to his passenger door as Julie's friend climbed in beside Julie.

Phantasy opened her door and got out.

"Stay here, you guys. I'm going to get Nightmare back into the car," she said before running off to catch up to her husband.

Nightmare stood at the edge of the woods, staring off beyond the border of reality. He stared intensely within his own thoughts as more of his past came back, flooding his mind with images of his early childhood life. He did not hear footsteps behind him, thus, did not stir until a soft, warm hand fell on his shoulder.

"_I suppose I was a bit harsh,_" he commented, already knowing whom it was he was talking to.

"Yes, you did. I do understand why you did though. You are bothered by new images of your past. What bothers me is not how you acted but what it is, you see, that causes you to act like this. Baby, you're scaring me," Phantasy commented, trying to help her husband let go of whatever it really was that was bothering him.

Nightmare sighed heavily, "I'm sure you want me to tell you when we get home."

"No, baby… you don't have to, but if it would ease the tension in your mind and lighten your recent behaviors, then yes, I would," Phantasy replied, "All I need you to do, right now, is go back to the car and apologize to Julie and her friend for your rudeness; that's all."

"_Fine… Shi, I'm… I'm sorry for causing you to worry, it was not my intentions,_" Nightmare apologized as he turned around and hugged his caring wife.

"It's alright baby, I understand. It's Julie and her friend that don't. It's to them whom your apologies must go. Okay?"

"_Yeah, mama… I know._"

Julie's friend watched as Nightmare and the nice woman came up towards the car.

"What are they?" he asked, openly.

"They're Zurgs Jonathan," Julie answered.

"Huh? Zurgs? They look like normal beings to me," Jonathan commented.

"How old are you, Jonathan?" Angel asked.

"I'm twenty years old," Jonathan replied without taking his eyes off of Nightmare and the woman.

"Except, we are eleven days apart in April. I'm older by eleven days and he is eleven days younger," Julie explained.

"That's cool," Rei commented.

"How old are you?" Jonathan asked, making eye contact with Angel.

"I am two hundred and forty-six years old. Rei is two hundred and eight years older than me and the first of her kind," Angel commented, smiling at the sudden change in Jonathan's expression.

"Are you telling me that the four of you are not human?" Jonathan asked, shocked by the new information told to him, "I mean, if you are two hundred and forty-six and she is two hundred and eight years older than you, then that would make her four hundred and fifty-four years old!"

"Look, silly, the youngest between 'us four' is Nightmare's wife, Phantasy, for she is only two years older than the two of you. Nightmare is one hundred and eighty-seven years old, and, yes, we are not human. You'll learn more the more time you spend with us," Rei smiled.

"You mean to tell me that there are more of you?" Jonathan asked in disbelief.

"There's much more and I haven't seen them, yet, because we came straight out here," Julie laughed, pushing Jonathan lightly in a playful manner.

Nightmare and Phantasy got into the car and the journey homewards continued. It was dark by the time the six of them got into Pasadena.

Phantasy turned onto a dark street where all light was visibly absent. There was a loud pop and a sudden jerk as the Hummer continued to drive on a flat.

"_What the hell!_" Nightmare cursed softly as he got out of the car.

As soon as he did get out, Nightmare knew something was wrong.

"_Everybody out; on foot,_" he said softly, yet loud enough for the other five to hear.

Everybody got out of the car, confused and quiet. Angel noticed Nightmare's eyes had begun to glow intensely. He watched as his companion erected his eight blades. That was when Angel began to sense the same danger Nightmare had sensed earlier.

"What's wrong, honey," Rei spoke quietly to her fiancé.

"Something… hey, Nightmare, you sensing it too?" Angel asked in a hushed voice.

As if to reply for Nightmare's silence, rain started to fall, soft at first and then heavily. Lightning pierced through the blackening skies followed by the thunder, at a high decimal.

"What's going on?" Jonathan muttered, amidst his confusion.

In the pitch black darkness, five sets of glowing eyes pierced it, each one red, and burning with energy. A small undetected object zipped through the air, hitting Jonathan in the forehead, rendering him unconscious.

"Jonathan!" Julie screamed as she rushed to her friend's side.

Another one zipped through the air and hit Julie above her left ear.

"Ah, shit!" she yelled as she stood up slowly, "Come out and face me you chicken shit!"

Julie stretched her fingers out as flames leaped up from her hands. The red flames burned brightly without burning Julie's hands.

A demonic creature appeared from out the shadows, into the glowing stretch of Julie's flaming hands. It jumped at her with surprising speed and force. Julie ejected a column of fire at the air born demonic beast. The red flames rushed along the massive length of the huge beast, licking at its flesh and burning it. There was a painful howl as the beast fell to the ground.

The other four creatures began to attack as the rain continued to fall and lightning continued to strike. A woman rushed up to the group, hissing at the creatures. The creatures hissed back.

"_Fuck this damn shit!_" Nightmare cursed as he rammed his blades through the neck of the demonic creature nearest him.

The creature gargled a shortened scream as Nightmare retracted his fist from the creature's throat; another one bit into his shoulder. Nightmare flexed his shoulder as he grabbed the creature by the head. The creature started to jerk and shake as if it was having a convulsion. A smell of burning hide rose into the air as Nightmare continued to electrocute the demonic beast. There was a soggy explosion as the creature's head blew up.

"Two more to kill," Angel murmured as another one advanced on Rei, "Watch out, honey!"

The creature jumped as Rei turned around. Angel stuck his sword through the beast and flung it into the sky. Lightning struck, flowing through the beast, causing the body to burst into many chunks of charred and burned meat.

The new woman took care of the last one. The beast advanced on her as she extended her talons. She raked her talons across the beast's bare chest, causing it to bleed profusely. The stranger stabbed the creature through the frontal lobe with her right hand.

Take that, you Amezar!" she yelled.

In the seventeen minutes that went by, a storm had risen from the shadows and five creatures were slewed.

"_Who are you?!_" Nightmare yelled at the newcomer.

"My name is Cadensay. I have come to help as well as seek refuge from Lucephür and his controllers," the woman said, "Please don't just leave me here because I'm a demon."

"_Whoa… wait… hold on, you're a demon?_" Nightmare asked, "_I thought all demons were against The Order. And you mean to tell me that Lucephür has bosses?_"

"Yes, I'll tell you more later. We must get moving before more come," Cadensay said, out of breath.

"More…? You mean there are more of those hideous…" Reid began.

"Amezars? They are known as Amezars and yes, more will come. Please, I'm begging you, let's get out of here," Cadensay pleaded.

"One thing… how many more will come?" Phantasy asked.

"A five fold of what came already!" Cadensay replied.

"Twenty-five!"

"Yes… look, I was able to fix your tire problem for the time being. You will have to change tires when you have the time; the coating won't last that long," Cadensay reported.

"_Here, there won't be enough room; so I will fly above the car as a scout. That way, Cadensay will be able to sit in the car,_" Nightmare said.

"I will fly with you; no questions asked. Rei, you know where we live… drive them home while we fly our way there," Phantasy said.

"Sure thing… come one, honey, let's ride!" Rei said.

The drive to the Metallic Safe Haven was furious and fast. Up in the air, Nightmare and Phantasy flew as fast as possible, keeping up with the car.

"_Stay on track with them, sweetie. I've got an enemy in sight!_" Nightmare said before flying off to the side.

Phantasy watched her husband collide with the enemy. There was a struggle between the two as each one maintained speed.

Nightmare grabbed a hold of his pursuer and lunged down into a field of electrical units. There was a sudden and quick discharge as electricity exploded out from its circuits. A figure arose from the scene as the other one lay still; dead to the world.

Phantasy knew who it was before he even got close.

"_Well, it's said and done… he lives in this world no longer,_" Nightmare commented.

"Good, let's go home. Cadensay does have some explaining to do. Why is it that demons alone try their powers against us when some seek our help? I don't get it," Phantasy pondered aloud.

"_Well, we're here,_" Nightmare smiled.

**Chapter IV**

**Tales Of The Seven Gods Of Chaos**

Legends foretold; a new evil is born. For in the absence of light, utter defiant darkness dwells upon mortal flesh. In the GAP of a parallel universe, seven slumbering Gods will rise and demand existence. All who defy could die from the absence of light.

—Page 36,201 of the Protector's Prophecy

"I am thankful that you allow peace to remain strong between us. I'm very positive you want me to explain myself and my actions taken there of. I shall; just promise me that you'll keep this between those who can handle this situation," Cadensay spoke as soon as everybody was in the Haven.

"_We shall so long as your motives are for the betterment of existence,_" Nightmare replied.

First off, there are two types of demons as far as choosing sides goes. My kind is known as Exis Demons and your enemies are known as Axys Demons," Cadensay began.

"How would anyone know the difference between the two of your race?" Jonathan muttered as he opened the Protector's Prophecy and began to read it.

"Well, Exis Demons and Axys Demons, alike, both have a tattoo on their body. To tell us apart, there are two differences. First is the position of the tattoo. For the Exis Demon, our tattoo is located on our back, just below the collarbone. An Axys Demon's tattoo is positioned on the back of their neck. Our tattoo is a pyramid and four swords encompassed by a six-pointed star."

"The Star of David, right?" Jonathan asked without taking his eyes off the inscriptions.

"Yes and the Axys Demon's tattoo is a burning cross with the swastika behind it and the number thirty-three inside the burning cross," Cadensay continued.

"Like this, huh?" Jonathan said, showing the two drawings of the tattoos, from the Protector's Prophecy, to everyone in the room.

"Exactly. Not much is known about why their tattoo has the number thirty-three in it," Cadensay told the others.

"Well, it seems that if you divide thirty-three by three, you get eleven and the number eleven is the letter K in the English alphabet. Furthermore, since there are three elevens in thirty-three, it would be three K's or the K.K.K.," Jonathan surmised.

"Oh my God," Phantasy whispered to Nightmare.

"_Well, how may more of you are there?_" Nightmare asked after looking at Phantasy.

"Millions more, in whole, yet, barely one thousand Exis Demons are from that. You see, Exis and Axys Demons, alike, fear the IKAZI, or you, Nightmare, and your followers; in fear that your clan will kill them. Only I felt it an opportunity to show my side to you in gain of allegiance. If you were to kill me, they all would continue to fear you. However, if you were to allow me to pledge an allegiance to you and accept it, the Exis Demons would be more amiable while the Axys Demons continue to huddle in darkness with there masters," Cadensay smiled.

"I distinctly remember you saying that this Lucephür character has masters of his own. Who is he and who are his masters?" Jonathan asked without raising his eyes to Cadensay.

"Lucephür is the Master Executioner, or the devil, but with most certainty, he is not the commanding arm of EVIL. He is only a mere bug. His masters are, in truth, the ones to bring about the end of existence and the beginning of enslavement."

"And who are they?" Julie asked.

"They are the Seven Gods of Chaos. Their names, in order of their rank, are: Mallebogaenäd, Anakseradmona, Hexadnosgarra, Xerygonadetega, Korpysxera'Naga, Guyassarahdona, and Sarahphuneya," Cadensay explained as the group listened intently.

"As the darkness crushes the light; the Seven Gods of Chaos shall precede to take control of life; all in it succumbed to their overwhelming power; all within their hands," Jonathan read from the book.

"You can read!" Phantasy exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Jonathan said in a confused voice.

"No, I mean you can read the Xythican Language!"

"I guess, if that is what you call these inscriptions. I've been studying these characters, in that language, in a cave off of the peninsula, over here," Jonathan said as he pointed his thumb behind him.

"Did you tell anyone about it?!" Rei exclaimed in a worried voice.

"Well, only one special person."

"And who would that be?" Angel asked.

"Me, of course. He told and showed me it," Julie answered.

"Don't tell anyone you would have doubts about," Rei said as she picked Serenity off of the floor, "Come here my little girl. Look at her eyes… she has my eyes!"

"She has your face; your beauty," Angel said as he let Serenity grab a hold of his index finger.

"What are those scars on her back?" Jonathan asked.

"They're not scars," Angel said, smiling at Rei, "They are the covering layers of extra skin; needed for her developing wings."

"What?!"

"She is the first to come of her kind since thousands of years ago. She is a pure blooded vampire; one who is endowed with the properties of a vampire and a Devamp, alike," Angel explained.

"Devamp?" Julie repeated.

"Yes, demonic vampires; ones who have both demon blood and that of a vampire as well," Rei said.

"Well, look who's coming in to see where his playmate went," Phantasy smiled as she picked up her son, Vengeance.

Vengeance squirmed; holding his hands out towards Serenity as he kicked his legs repeatedly.

"Here, let me hold Vengeance," Rei said as she took a hold of him, "This way he can be close to his playmate."

"And what is he?" Jonathan asked.

"He is a Zurg just like his mother and father. The only difference between the first and second generations is that these two are more powerful from the combining forces of their parents," Rei explained as she bounced Vengeance on her knees.

"And what is the importance of that?" Jonathan continued to ask.

"Only if they were to join forces, their child would possess all four powers of the universe and Lucephür would be no more," Angel explained.

"You're wrong. I was only wondering what it was you knew about it. Listen here: 'And so it will be, when the powers of the second force join hands, will one rise in possession of four through one mind, one body, and one soul. Thus, shall come the final test when four of one rises in defiance to the order of seven for none.' There is more, but I haven't deciphered it yet. Um… hold on a sec," Jonathan spoke up.

The room was silent as each individual reflected upon what was said. The only noises heard came from Vengeance and Serenity.

Suddenly, Nightmare got up, and went into the kitchen. The sound of the refrigerator opening put smiles on Rei, Phantasy, and Angel's faces. There was a sudden groan of frustration from within the kitchen.

"_We forgot to get the soda!_" Nightmare bellowed.

Suddenly, the front door swung open as Manuel and Amber came through with groceries.

"Well, I'm not fit to go in yet," Dragonfly said, from behind the walls as he peered into the window, "Ah, we have visitors; humans to be exact."

"Oh my God, Jonathan, look at the dragon outside the window! A dragon, Jonathan, a big fucking dragon! Holy shit" she exclaimed.

Jonathan glanced up at the window.

"Whoa… that is awesome!"

The two of them watched as Dragonfly turned into a human being. After Dragonfly's transformation, Jonathan returned to the Protector's Prophecy.

Nightmare came rushing into the living room.

"_Tell me you bought some more Diet Coke,_" He whined.

"I did," Dragonfly commented as he came through the front door, "You must chip in and share the wealth."

"_What?_"

"You owe them three hundred and forty-two dollars and you owe me one hundred and twenty-nine."

"_Okay, but where are the drinks?_" Nightmare asked as he brought out his wallet.

"Your wife's SubGuardians are bringing in the refrigerator truck. They're all in there," Dragonfly smiled.

"Whoa!" Phantasy laughed, "That's quite a bit!"

"Ah ha, I got it… hear this: 'One being alone yields the power to seek and destroy Mallebogaenäd and the six other Gods of Chaos. Thy chosen one shall be taught well; for all, that one must lead with insight. All rely on this being; all fall at their death; all live by their victory.' Now there is still more but I'm beginning to get a headache from all this concentrating, so I'm going to stop for now."

"_Cadensay, who do the Amezars follow? Who is there master?_" Nightmare asked after Jonathan had finished.

"They belong to Demonex. They are referred to as the Minions of Day and Night, or Life and Death, or Light and Dark in fables and stories, but they are truly called Amezars. They follow whoever slaughters their current leader. Demonex slaughtered Jaryg… my brother and obtained command of them."

"Jaryg was also my teacher. He taught me to be a kind-hearted leader with stone-cold essence of offensive and defensive moves. I miss him a lot," Rei sighed heavily, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, cutie, love and let live… for the one in one's heart will one always and forever remember," Angel said to his fiancé as he thumbed away her tears.

Phantasy looked at Nightmare and smiled.

"_Hey, I was only sharing,_" Nightmare said with a smile.

The quietness was suddenly disrupted by an obnoxious beeping sound. Nightmare looked out the opened door.

"_That must be them!_" he exclaimed, excitedly as he rushed out the door.

For the next hour and a half, Nightmare and his wife's SubGuardians moved the supplies from the truck to the stairs.

"What's all this doing by the stairs?" Jonathan asked aloud.

"Wait and see, young man," said one of the SubGuardians.

While Jonathan helped Nightmare and the SubGuardians unload the supplies, Julie talked to Rei and Phantasy.

"Should I tell him about my talent?" she asked them, "I… I've never told anyone because I was afraid that they would fear me."

"Considering the fact that Jonathan is indeed your best friend, there is no doubt in my mind that you should. I don't think he'd be afraid of you," Rei answered.

"Why wouldn't you tell him, anyways? I don't see what would keep you from doing so," Phantasy chimed in.

"Because then he might not want to be with me… and… I want him to. I love his company; it's enjoyable, and he is so nice and understanding, but I'm scared that he would reject me because of my ability," Julie confessed.

"Well, what reason would he have, to do so, child?" Rei asked.

"I… I don't know."

"Then your doubt is only a worry, for if you cannot find any reason why he would reject you, then he most likely won't," Phantasy smiled.

"You know what I think it is?" Rei asked Julie.

"What?"

"I think you love him," Rei answered with a grin.

"Is that bad for me to love my best friend?" Julie inquired.

No, for if you truly love him, you wouldn't want to hurt him," Phantasy replied as she watched Jonathan carry in more packs of her husband's favorite drink.

"Look, child, don't just tell him… show him," Rei spoke.

"Alright, I'll give it a try," Julie sighed heavily.

"Now watch the stairs, young friend," the same SubGuardian said to Jonathan.

"What's your name?" Jonathan asked him.

"My name is Freyxen Xortyg. I am one of the nine SubGuardians of Nightmare's wife, Phantasy. What is your name?" Freyxen answered.

"Mine is Jonathan Skyva."

"Well Jonathan, watch this," Freyxen said, "IKAZI!"

As soon as Freyxen said the word, a section of the stairs fell down, leading to an underground passage.

"Whoa… I never knew you guys built tunnels here. Where do they lead to?" Jonathan asked, amazed at the craft he saw.

"_You know the cave you discovered?_" Nightmare asked as he came up behind Jonathan.

"Yeah."

"_That is where this network of tunnels leads to. Come on, we have to get these down there,_" Nightmare said as he picked up a few packs of his favorite drink.

Julie came into the room and pulled her best friend to the side.

"I want to tell you something, and I trust you because you're my best friend. How would you feel if you knew your best friend had a special ability?" she asked after they got out of everyone's hearing distance.

"Why do you ask?"

Well, check this out," Julie said as her flexed hand ignited with a sky-blue flame, "I can create, control, and manipulate fire. I've been able to do so for a while and you're the first human I am telling."

"Look, Julie, I like you for who you are; not what you are, what you can be, or what you can do," Jonathan confessed.

"Thank God, because I feared you wouldn't want to be with me," Julie sighed with relief as she closed her hand, extinguishing the sky-blue flame.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I love you Jonathan and I was scared that you would reject me because of my special ability; that's why," Julie confessed.

"I wouldn't for the world," Jonathan smiled as he brushed a few strands of hair behind Julie's ear, "I love you too much and always have since the fifth grade."

Julie hugged Jonathan, "Thank you!"

"No… thank you."

**Chapter V**

**Scriptures Uncovered**

"_You know what? I just remembered that there is another abandoned house just a bit northeast of here,_" Nightmare, commented early the next morning.

"When did you remember that?" Phantasy asked as she came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

"_Last night, in my dreams. The disturbing thing is that in the reoccurrence, I was walking through the structure as the soldiers came, and the next step I took, the floorboards made a funny creek._"

"And how is that disturbing?" Phantasy asked as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"_Well, the step before it was solid and supportive, but the one I took seemed to bend under my weight. I wonder what secrets are hidden there,_" Nightmare explained as he put the new sword in its scabbard.

"Then why don't you go up there and check it out, baby," Phantasy suggested.

"_That's what I plan to do,_" Nightmare replied.

Thirty minutes after the morning meal, Nightmare took Angel, Jonathan, Julie, Fezar, and Xkias out to the abandoned house, to investigate Nightmare's dream. Once there, Nightmare told of his reoccurrence and plans.

Inside the house, there were many signs of decay and the reconstruction. Nightmare passed the loose board with the two nails erected out of it, for a second time, remembering the day he slammed it into that one soldier's shoulder; the soldier now an infested human.

His thoughts were disrupted by the familiar sound of the creek he had dreamt of.

"Whoa… the wood is bending underneath my weight," Xkias said as he backed up.

"_Well, let's test its durability,_" Nightmare said as he kneeled down on one knee, near the bendable wood.

Nightmare closed his right hand into a fist and slammed it down on the soft spot, sending the shattered wood in every which direction, and leaving a hole the size of a basketball.

Next, Nightmare put his arm in the hole and tore up more planks of rotten wood. By this time, his five companions were circled around him, watching in amusement and wonder.

The empty space in the floor revealed a small storage chamber with a small flight of stairs descending into it. Nightmare jumped in and felt around, for it was dark.

"_Hey, Julie, will you light the place up please?_" he asked after a while.

"Sure thing," Julie replied as she let her hand ignite into a sky-blue flame.

"_Hey!_" Nightmare exclaimed, recognizing the flames color by the glow it cast upon the darkness, "_Wasn't that flame red the last time I saw it?_"0

"Yes, but the color of my fire depends on my mood. So, it changes nearly every time I ignite my hands and sometimes while my hands are already burning with it," Julie explained with a smile.

After a few frustrating minutes of trying to locate any extension within the storage chamber and having no success, Nightmare sighed heavily and paused, his eyes falling upon the stairs.

"_Who's got excellent and distinctive hearing capabilities?_" he finally asked after a brief moment of intensive thinking.

"Us vampires and Devamps, alike, have incredulous sensitivity with hearing," Fezar informed.

"_Fine, can on of you put your ear to the floorboards directly behind these stairs and report any slight difference in the sounds of my tapping?_"

"Sure, I'll do it," Xkias spoke.

Nightmare erected his blades on his right hand and began to tap the concrete stairs with the dull end of his blades. Minutes went by without a word spoken between anyone. Only the sound of metal being tapped against the cement was heard.

"After a moment, Xkias rose to his feet and nodded, "There's only two distinct differences in the sounds that I detected," he said.

"_Good, that's what I was hoping was the case. Alright, stand back._"

Nightmare's hands came alive with electrical currents. The electricity seemed to collect in a round cluster between Nightmare's hands. The glow from the growing electrical orb seemed to illuminate the building. Suddenly the orb stopped expanding and hit the stairs. There was a short blast as several pieces of the stairwell flew everywhere. After the quick blast, Xkias picked up a piece and examined it.

"This is only plaster mixed with clay," he laughed.

"_Well, if you would be so kind as to be our lamp, I think we can all find out where this tunnel leads to,_" Nightmare commented as he looked up at Julie.

"Sure."

It seemed to be a long time before the six sojourners came to a dead end, where a statue of a talisman stood tall. Julie walked up to the statue and knocked lightly on it; a hollow sound responding to her knock.

"It's hollow," she said to the rest.

"_Good enough,_" Nightmare said as he wrapped his metal coils around it.

Nightmare pulled his coils back into his wrist and sliced through the statue, doing so. Three cylinders the size of Jonathan's arm was uncovered as the top half of the statue slid down to the side. Directly behind the statue where the top half had rested, there was black marble encrypted with characters.

"I recognize those, it's Xythican!" Jonathan exclaimed, "It says: Yekūn Dez Cobäd dez Iktū Balys, esh szall kön dez Balys' Gomezt Alytoi. In translation, it means: Within the Statue of the Wandering Talisman, you shall find the Talisman's Dead Sea Scrolls… Holy Shit! Guys, we have found and ancient artifact that is worth billions and wanted by every museum you can think of! Goddamn, do you know what these are?!"

"No," the others said in unison.

"These are the countless spells of forgotten magic. You know, 'A Thousand Plus Spells' and the search for it? It's all here… all three of these scrolls!"

"Oh my God! You don't mean the powers of God; supposable scriptures said to have been left out of the Bible and Torah?!" Cadensay asked with much excitement.

"Uh… well they were supposable but they have nothing to do with God or the Bible and Torah. That was an urban legend. But… WE FOUND THEM!" Jonathan finally yelled after he couldn't contain his excitement any longer.

**Chapter VI**

**Raising Spirits Of The Unrest**

**(Colorado Suicide Bridge)**

One form of the Dark shall prevail.

— Page 2343 of the Protector's Prophecy

Back at the Metallic Safe Haven, the Talisman's Dead Sea Scrolls had been carefully placed on the island in the kitchen.

Jonathan sat on one of the seven stools with the Protector's Prophecy on the island next to the scrolls, reading intently with eagerness. Dragonfly stood on the opposite side of the island, examining one of the three scrolls with Nightmare peering over his shoulder.

"_What kind of language is this?_" Nightmare asked aloud, frustrated at not being able to read it, much less decipher it.

"Well it's the language of the dragons. Don't worry; I can decipher it, though it might take a while. Then Manuel can rewrite them on the computer, print it out, and toss the Microsoft Document in the recycling bin. Thus, we will have ourselves whatever this may hold," Dragonfly answered.

"Thanks, Drag," Manuel smiled as he called out from the living room.

"No problem, Captain."

"Uh oh…" Jonathan muttered.

"What?" Nightmare and Dragonfly asked at the same time.

"Well, let's all go into the living room," Jonathan replied, "Then I will read."

Once everyone was situated in the living room, Jonathan sighed deeply, and began to read from the ancient book.

"Unce vatish… gothesh szall klèm dez Attishè oa Amezars byz yizch dezäk yek cūmal gōzard; wäzickia Alpha oz Omega ōlzdè katím wyll tëlk. Okay, its translation is: Once again, darkness shall claim the Army of Amezars and yield them with great force; whether good or evil, only time will tell," he said, gazing out at everyone else from within the doorway to the kitchen.

A few sniffs were heard, as well as the out cries of Vengeance and Serenity, while the sturdy hand of silence withheld all else.

"What does that mean?" Rei asked, breaking the foreboding silence.

"Well, it means that someone from the shadow of darkness will reclaim control of the Amezars and either use them for our cause or against our cause. If I remember correctly, to the distinct details, Cadensay had said that another demon by the name of Demonex currently has control of the army. If so, this scripture seals his fate, and should he get wind of it, it could cause thing to change. Then again, he might have been the one from darkness and this scripture is past tense. Either way, the meanings of these scriptures spread like diseases, where the truth must remain silent less death be an eternal blessing," Jonathan explained, not stopping once to catch his breath.

"Where does it say that last part about death being an eternal blessing?" Metallyca inquired.

"It's the border of the book; look… see?" Jonathan said as he pointed towards the border.

"So what do we do, now that the Amezars are coming in from the bad winds of darkness? What could we do?" Rei asked, worried about the plans Demonex might have for them.

"We tighten up our defense and face them on level ground. There's not much else we can do," Angel sighed, pulling Rei close to him as he kissed her on the brow.

"Well, that's just it… listen! 'For every one dead Amezar, from it, five shall arise. Only at the right place and the right time, can all Amezars perish under the slopes of darkness.' What I don't get is that darkness now owns them so why would it kill them?" Jonathan asked aloud after reading the scripture.

"Maybe 'darkness' is the generic idea, for it does not say who of darkness will rise as the leader nor when. Your only two clues are that which lie in the text; them being 'darkness' and the fact that it is not speaking past tense," a familiar voice said, bringing Julie's attention to the speaker.

Elijah smiled broadly, "Hey, J.P. How's my favorite niece doing these days?"

"Alive in the least and in love for the most," Julie smiled as she got up from her seat to hug her favorite uncle, "Are you truly a vampire, Uncle Conner?"

"As I have been since these two elegant women compelled me. I do hope you understand that you should not be amongst us. It's not safe… not for you or anyone else who cannot survive long," Elijah admonished.

"Shame on you, you brute; talking to your favorite niece like that, enough! You do realize she has more to heart than most people we know," a young woman chastised, "Forgive me, Julie… your powers are unique and rare as well as much need. My name is Phelonie Pyra and your uncle is my fiancé."

"Oh, I didn't know…" Julie began.

"What are all of you, anyways?" Jonathan inquired.

Everyone went around telling who they were and how they came to be. After thirteen minutes of reporting, Manuel and Amber were the last two to tell their tale.

Jonathan seemed to find Manuel's the most intriguing with how he had died before his uncle could unravel the mystery; his uncle being Nightmare.

"Have you ever heard about The Bridge of the Unrest or the famous Colorado Suicide Bridge? I have heard tales about those who have died and how restless they are, waiting for the greater good, with the grand cause, to relieve them of their enslavement to the earth," Jonathan commented as he put a red silk ribbon in the center of the page he read and carefully closed the ancient book.

"I have heard of it in my past life," Phantasy commented.

"What about it?" Angel asked bluntly.

"Well, what if one of you were to release these Spirits, Subtles, and Ryploids, and in doing so, gain an absolutely major alliance with them? Manuel could represent them since he is the only member of The Seven Standing, who has any resemblance to them. It may be just what we need to overthrow the Vigarlys!" Jonathan explained his plan with excitement.

Everyone turned and looked at Nightmare. Silence was of the essence where not one single word was spoken until the silence, itself, was too foreboding for Nightmare to bear any longer.

"_Um… run that by me again?_" he requested with uneasiness.

Phantasy shoved Nightmare lightly, smiling at his uncertainty, "Hey, baby, are you not the element Death and The Chosen Leader as well? I'm sure you wouldn't mind relinquishing an army to Manuel and Amber. Why else would everyone stare at you with such suddenness? Baby…"

"The one thing I am left hanging on is that unfamiliar word you used," Manuel commented, changing the subject, "You said 'Vigarlys'… what does that mean?"

"Vigarlys is the word used for all that is dark, dismal, deathly, and evil. It also means the ending in Amyxonican," Jonathan explained thoroughly.

"Amyxonican?" Xkias repeated, his interest peeked by the mention of a race known only as a myth.

"Yes, you know about them?"

"I've heard of them… vaguely. Supposedly, they are real and the city exists in secrecy. I heard this from Jaryg… sad to say, no one has been able to prove the existence of Amyxon," Xkias said, openly, with a thoughtful voice.

"What is Amyxon, Xkias?" Elijah asked.

"It is supposedly the floating city of Arc, where all of the archangels once dwelled upon after the near extinction of their ally the Amyxonicans," Picies answered, "I have heard and known of such a place, before the struggle between the Vigylas and Vigarlys began to lean left."

"_What?_" Nightmare asked bluntly.

"You know how Christ sits at the right hand of God? Well, take that into context with what I just said. You'll find that to lean right means to be higher of Vigylas qualities, therefore, to lean left means to be higher of Vigarlys qualities," Picies explained in a patient voice, "After the initial struggle, Amyxon disappeared, leaving without leaving any traces for anyone to help find it again. It has been rumored that Amyxon lost its magical touch and no longer floats in the skies."

"Let's just say it does, where… actually, what planet would it be floating above, at this precise time? And so saying the rumors were true, what planet would it have fallen upon?" Xkias asked.

"Earth, of course. And because no trace of the floating city has been found on this planet's surface, it leaves the rumors in questioning," Picies continued his explanation.

"By God…" Xkias sighed.

"Going back to the original topic of discussion, why must we gain the alliance with those trapped forevermore at The Bridge of the Unrest?" Rei asked Jonathan.

"Well, look at it this way," Jonathan spoke out with an opened mind, "if you don't, someone else will, or worse, that Lucephür character might enslave them against their will and use them to his taste, which, most likely, will hurt us in the long run."

"Well, I'll be fucked sideways if we just sit here and do not act. We could use this alliance and I am sure those trapped at the bridge are restless enough. They should not have to forebear the insanity and tyrannical powers of Lucephür," Manuel cursed.

"I second that proposal, but… I don't think I would feel much the same as Manuel if we didn't," Dragonfly stated with honesty.

The group laughed loud and hard. Dragonfly looked around at everyone and sighed, "I am not sure if it was what I just said that's causing you to laugh uncontrollably or if it is how I said it, but regardless of this ruckus, my point still stands."

"_Okay, okay…_" Nightmare said between breaths, "_where would this bridge be and how many should I expect to answer to my bidding?_"

"Well…" Jonathan started before Julie interrupted.

"… about a thousand; maybe more, maybe less," she finished.

"_Alright, I want you two lovebirds with me as well as my queen,_" Nightmare decided, his tone of voice becoming firm as his face showed his seriousness, "_The rest of you, hang tight. Manuel, follow us… I'm sure you have the capability of keeping up with our transit vehicle._"

"Of course, but do you want me to be there ahead of schedule?" Manuel replied with a mischievous smile.

"_Whatever it takes to get this mission done, do it,_" Nightmare answered.

It hadn't been very long before Nightmare was cruising down Pasadena city streets, listening to the directions being given to him by Jonathan and following them to the best of his ability.

It wasn't long before the four of them had reached the east end of the bridge. Nightmare parked the H2 a distance away from the entrance.

As he approached the entrance, he took a few moments to gather the senses around him. In truth, there was a heavy sense of restlessness hanging thickly in the air. Nightmare could now fully understand why the bridge was of the unrest. Just being in the presence of the extension, itself, would make anyone restless, much less of the unrest.

Dark, ominous clouds had blanketed the skies with its thick condensation, making the place even more eerie. A glance at the structure of the bridge informed Nightmare that suicide attempts had long been abandoned for the bridge had long been enveloped by a steel roof that curved and had extremely thick, condensed, yet perfectly clear panes of glass inside the skeletal frame of the steel roof.

"_I don't like the looks of this,_" Nightmare finally commented, "_Well let's see who answers my call. Jonathan, I want you and Julie to stay here. Shi, can you be at the wheel just in case this event turns sour?_"

"Sure," Phantasy replied as she headed for the parked sports utility truck.

Nightmare walked onto the bridge. He changed his appearance in hopes of showing his mastery of power. He could see the outline of Manuel's figure at the west entrance to the bridge. He looked back at Julie and Jonathan watching the apprehension, growing on their face, grow, furthermore, with every step he took.

Julie watched as Nightmare's massive figure brightened, blending in the surrounding colors and giving a lift to the distasteful air that hung so heavily.

"My God," she exclaimed more to herself rather than Jonathan, "I have never known there to be such powerful life forms here on this planet much less in my life! This is absolutely emotionally moving!"

"Wait 'till he beckons them to an alliance for their freedom from enslavement. That, I'm sure will truly be emotionally moving. It mentions this in the Protector's Prophecy," Jonathan smiled.

"I'm sure he must have to do this with a spell since they're earthbound. Does it tell the spell?" Julie asked him, her eyes still focused on Nightmare.

"No, it does not. That is what the Talisman's Dead Sea Scrolls are for. The order only tells of the past, present, and what could be the future," Jonathan implied as he sat on a flat rock, braced his elbows upon his knees, and let his chin rest on the tip of his fingers.

Lightning slashed through the darkened skies as thunder followed the lightning with its loud clap.

Whispers of the Unrest rose to the ears of the five people near the bridge.

Nightmare expanded his whisper so all near enough could hear it, "_Yaz Ina'Xelltaga… Y zēks föz dez ün yek näk Umé… Congé dez herlt… Congé dez mendé aöt Y mĭ kön zech Umé._"

Not far off, Julie heard the particular whisper, listening as Jonathan whispered along, "Oh Lord of the Unspoken, I search for the ones with no soul… open the heart, open the mind so I may find their soul."

"Is that…?" she began but stopped as Jonathan nodded in response to what she was about to ask.

Through the long silence, white florescent clusters of light streaked up from the base of the bridge. Through all the whispers, one distinct word was heard by Julie and the others.

"What do they mean by Gäciead?" she asked after finally grasping the word in its entirety.

"They are saying thank you," Jonathan commented.

"So that's the…" Julie began once again with Jonathan nodding in reply before she could finish.

"_I come in peace and seek your alliance. I bid our friendship to you and extend a hand of security towards you. This was merely my wanting to help you finally rest at last. Just know this, before answering; The Master Executioner would have enslaved you had I not done this first. I expect nothing in return for my deed… I just hope,_" Nightmare said to the rising clusters of light.

Julie watched as a light cluster formed into a figure in front of Nightmare.

"Who will represent us?" it asked in a raspy whisper.

"I shall, for I have a seat in the clan known as The Seven Standing. My name is Manuel Fauster and I am a Subtle. I shall, indeed, be honored to represent you at the Council Meetings, and whoever else decides to join," Manuel spoke up as he formed before the other apparition.

"Is there one named Amber Kyra still here on this earth?" the apparition asked Manuel.

"Amber Kyra… why?" Manuel asked.

"Maelyn is trying to find her," the white figure sighed in his raspy voice.

"And who is that?"

"Her daughter," said a young woman's voice.

Whoa… yeah she is my wife. That would make me your Guardian Father. Your last name is Kyra I suppose… am I right?" Manuel said, turning around to face another apparition.

"Yes… we were shoved over the bridge by my blood father's henchmen. We died together. Then she was enslaved by Luchepür. Is she safe?" Maelyn asked.

"Yes she is safe. How many of you am I suppose to expect to join?" Manuel asked.

"All of us… all one thousand and thirteen of us. Is that okay?" Maelyn answered.

"Sure is," Julie murmured.

"_Well let us all return to the Metallic Safe Haven, so you can meet you mother,_" Nightmare said, "_Just follow your father and have the rest follow you._"

"Gäciead, IKAZI, Gäciead," Maelyn smiled, her beautiful sapphire blue glistening with newfound joy.

"_Komerr,_" Nightmare responded.

**Chapter VII**

**The Taste Of Sweet Revenge**

**(Blindness)**

The night went by pleasantly with absolutely no disturbance. All was well and everyone had fallen into a deep sleep rendering a solace peace and tranquility to the Metallic Safe Haven. By the early morning, a thick mist had rolled in from the west, blanketing the forest floor with its dense moisture, causing small clusters of frost to form on the many plants on or near the ground.

The breaths from the dreamers came out in a visible thickness, immediately cooling to the temperature of the room. Nightmare busied about, putting on some well-insulated attire as he prepared to greet the calmness of nature.

As he stepped outside the Haven, Nightmare could feel the freshness of the young morning. He walked to the edge of the peninsula, his feet getting lost beneath the coat of mist. His senses were well acute and not a sound escaped his ears.

Nightmare stared into the endless skies, above, his mind caught on the discussion of Amyxon.

Though he could hear a conversation going on towards his rear left, Nightmare kept silent and tended to his own train of thoughts.

"…I feel guilty for not telling you about my ability sooner, Jonathan. It's just that I fear… for my safety and the safety of others as well. I…" Julie's voice floated through the silence of the early morning.

"I understand it. You don't want to tell people about it because it leaves you vulnerable and you don't want people to take that vulnerability of yours and misuse or abuse it. You see, I would have done the same thing," Jonathan's voice followed after Julie's.

Nightmare smiled at their conversation. It reminded him of how he had first been with his beloved wife.

"You do love me still, right?" Julie's voice came again.

"God, Julie, I have loved you ever since the fifth grade and more so in the seventh, and even more so our senior year! Man, I'd be fucked sideways if I ever fall out of love and lose interest in you," Jonathan exclaimed.

Julie laughed and then sighed lightly, "You're so sweet. It's a wonder why I didn't feel this way about you sooner. If I could go back and…"

"Don't."

"… and… what?" Julie suddenly stopped.

"Don't think that," Jonathan chastised softly with admiration and deep affection in his voice.

"Why not?" Julie asked.

Nightmare laughed within himself. He was wondering the same thing.

"You know something, your mother once asked me if there was anything in my past that I wished I could change and I said no. I told her that if I were to change anything in my past at all, it would change everything. You see, Julie, all that has happened in my past has brought me here… to you And the same goes for you," Jonathan explained as he took a hold of Julie's hand," Love is many things. I just love you because you are you."

Nightmare sighed. He now realized how much these kids meant to the Vigylas. As much he wanted to tell them, more Jonathan than Julie, that Jonathan did indeed have an ability, he refrained from doing so, hoping that when they realized it themselves, they would have more joy from it then if he told them now.

As Nightmare returned to the Safe Haven, he came across two women coming up the path. He stood intentionally in their way so he could confront them before they reached the mythical metal house.

"_Who are you?_" he asked them.

"You don't remember me, Melaki?" one of the women smiled, "You married my sister. I'm Kay Cortez and this is Alethea Lockhart… Rei's sister. I had no clue until a few moments ago that there were such things as vampires."

"_I apologize. Come inside, I'm sure they are just waking up. I suppose you want to know what I am then, Kay,_" Nightmare said.

"You're a Zurg as is my sister and my new nephew. I have no bad feelings in what and who my sister has become. I feel better knowing that she is with a strong fellow such as you. I thought you had died, at least that is what was said when I came to visit the first time. How is it that you still live?" Kay asked as the three of them entered the house.

"_It's a long story. At least you have been well informed,_" Nightmare sighed, "_Mama, your sister's here!_"

Phantasy came into the living room with an excited expression on her face. She hurried up to her sister and hugged her, her emotions running crazily all over the place.

"God… I haven't seen you in months! How are you doing?" she asked Kay.

"I'm fine… still searching, though. How is it that your husband still lives? You told me that he had detonated himself to save your life, yet… here he is!" Kay asked, her mind falling over the confusing facts.

"My tears healed his corpse. It took half a year before he was completely healthy and strong enough to return to me. Every time I think of him, Kay, I… God…" Phantasy paused with a longing smile, her eyes falling distant for the moment passing.

"What?" Kay asked anxiously, "What, come one, tell me what it is!"

"Sorry, it just happened again. But never think I don't enjoy it. I realize time and time again that I really love him. I really enjoy his company, his warm heart, his sexy personality, God… no one will know just how much I truly love my husband," Phantasy smile as she thought of Nightmare.

"The thing I keep falling over is how much you have changed. I mean, you're hardly human anymore, which, to me, is fine so long as the human heart remains I'm just hoping that if no one in the human realm suites my needs, there will be someone outside of that spectrum who will just love me for who I am," Kay sighed with hope.

"I'm sure things will turn out good for you, Kay. Look what has happened to me. Don't worry, sis, someone will love you for who you are," Phantasy said, trying to reassure her sister, Kay.

Rei came out into the living room accompanied by Angel. She looked up and her eyes met her sister.

"Alethea! How are you doing?!" she gasped in surprise.

"I'm fine, Rei… hey Angel," Alethea answered as she hugged Rei.

"Hey," Angel responded as Serenity laughed and giggled in his arms.

"Wow, she has grown quite a bit since the last time I was here. And look, she has extra thick layers of skin on her back. Have her wings begun to develop?" Alethea asked as she stroked Serenity's cheek with her right index finger.

"Yeah they're beginning to grow, though, she has no concept or control of them, yet. But she shall soon," Rei smiled as she kissed Serenity on the forehead.

"_Are you guys ready?_" Nightmare cut in as he came through the living room.

"Ready for what?" Alethea and Kay asked at the same time.

"Oh, we're going to the parking lot on Madison Avenue, near Union Street to pick up four Dodge Viper Coupes. The have been upgraded to fit our needs. They carry five centimeter machine guns that can shoot three thousand rounds a minute, two missile launchers at the sides with guided missiles, they contain trackers, as well, and a guided EMP cannon," Phantasy explained.

"That's not all, though," Rei added.

"Really," Alethea and Kay commented at the same time.

"They have flamethrowers located in the bumper that can shoot out sixteen feet of fireballs. The metal armor is the same as Nightmare's… antitankranium. It can transform into two other vehicles: a jet boat, which can be completely submerged and operable underneath water, and a jet plane that can go into the reaches of outer space. Isn't that cool!" Rei exclaimed.

"That's unbelievable!" Kay commented, "How much is that costing you?!"

"Three hundred and forty-seven million dollars. From all the years of accumulation and investments we have made, we have acquired seventy-eight billion dollars for our disposal," Angel commented, "We have Nightmare to thank for that."

"_Yeah, well we better get going, it's getting dark outside,_" Nightmare commented.

"What… already?!" Angel asked in surprise.

"_A storm is coming in,_" Nightmare smiled, "_It's just one of those days. Come on, we must leave._"

Nightmare, Phantasy, Angel, Rei, and Xkias cruised down the streets towards the parking structure. The parking lot was huge, yet surprisingly vacant. The guard let them in and Nightmare drove the car up to the top floor of the structure. The very top of the parking structure was covered with a thick reinforced concrete roof. Guardrails lined the border of the parking lot.

Nightmare parked the car a bit away and the four of them walked up to the Viper Coupes. Xkias stayed in the car. A woman stood before the cars, completely enveloped in black.

The woman reached out and shook hands with Nightmare, "Nice to see you again, Nightmare. For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Paesynce Trouge. I work with cars for the government. However, they laid me off. Here are the Dodge Viper Coupes with all of their accessories and upgrades completed. I took some extra time and added a cloaking device as well as a computer navigation system with radar."

Nightmare walked around all four cars putting his hands against the windows as he passed by them.

"What's wrong with the vehicles?" Paesynce asked him.

"_Nothing, I am just strengthening the glass. This way, they don't shatter or crack nor scratch, if you will, from any object. You did a fantastic job! As agreed, here is your three hundred and forty-seven million dollars._"

"I was thinking of that and I am wondering if I could join you instead of being dismissed with three hundred and forty-seven million dollars. Besides, if anybody found out, there would be a big case. Would you mind if I join you?" Paesynce asked as she suggested her offer.

"_Hmm… as a matter of fact, we could use your skills greatly. Sure, you can join us, but just keep the money,_" Nightmare decided with a smile.

"Thank you," Paesynce replied.

"_Komerr…_" Nightmare began.

Nightmare sniffed the air and erected his blades with surprising speed, "_I'm afraid we're not alone. Paesynce, get in the H2 and tell Xkias to drive you to the Haven; no questions asked._"

"Okay," Paesynce said with uncertainty.

A nearby car came to life and sped surprisingly fast towards Nightmare. Nightmare ran to it and dipped into its side. The reaction was immediate proving fatal; the car slammed through a support beam and flew off the side of the massive structure, falling fast. It landed on its damaged side and the explosion that followed it there after tore a hole into the base of the structure.

All four of them were on their toes, sensing the environment, waiting for their enemy to appear.

A large amount of thick saliva slowly descended until it dropped heavily on Nightmare's boot.

Nightmare looked up instantly and discovered, to his surprise, that another hound-like creature was staring down at him; its mouth gaping. He noticed that the entire ceiling was crawling with them.

"_Well, if it's not Demonex's brood of Amezars,_" he said as all four of them looked up to watch their enemies.

"It seems we are outnumbered three to one," Angel spoke up.

One Amezar sprung down at Nightmare. Nightmare caught it in mid air and thrust it into another support beam five consecutive times.

"_Take… that… you… fuck… head!_" he said, matching each syllable with every thrust.

Nightmare morphed as did Phantasy.

"We can take on eight while you two handle the last three," Phantasy explained as Nightmare and she thrust metal cables from their four wrists. Each cable found and encompassed itself tightly around an Amezar. Out of the eleven Amezars remaining alive, three had been left untouched.

Nightmare and Phantasy kept lashing their eight captives about, slamming them into many obstacles.

Rei and Angel fought two Amezars together. The third one began to run towards the H2. Nightmare grabbed it by the neck and held it at bay. With his left upper hand, he grabbed a hold of a guardrail. Lightning struck its way to the rail. It flowed through Nightmare, recharging him and electrocuting the Amezar.

Rei took a hold of her attacker and threw it down the stairwell; the Amezar crashing into and breaking the stairs as it fell to its death.

Suddenly a figure flew through the structure and grabbed Rei. Rei fought hard to free herself as she and her kidnapper flew into the dark skies.

"REI!" Angel cried out, loudly, in anguish and surprise, "NO!"

Rei looked at her capturer and recognized him immediately, "Demonex! Let go of me!"

The double iron doors burst open, arousing Lucephür's interest. Demonex stalked through with Rei struggling in his grasp.

"I want to kill her! This bitch has been enough trouble for me, alone, Master! Let me kill her!" he yelled loudly.

"All in good time my brave guardian. First we must make a do with getting the preparations ready for the rising of the Seven Gods of Chaos. Then and only then may I permit you to kill her," Lucephür smiled.

"And I shall truly enjoy doing so!" Demonex commented as he glared at Rei.

Rei hissed in retaliation and raked him across the face with her talons. Demonex yelled in anger and pain.

"Feisty little animal, isn't she? Well I did say there would be a consequence if ever you were to unite with that pathetic angel and your foolish failing followers," Lucephür chastised as he grabbed a small handful of a white, fine powder.

He held it level to Rei's eyes and smiled. He quickly blew it into her eyes and her reaction was immediate. She screamed in pain from the contact, her hands reaching up to rub her eyes. She cried loudly and profusely.

"Well, look at you now, Rei, you blind bat. What say you oh fallen vampire?!" Demonex laughed.

Rei moaned from the never-ceasing pain and fell out of touch, the pain rendering her unconscious.

**Chapter VIII**

**All Grown Up**

I cannot sit and wait for my sight to return. I must endure the lengthy time of my blindness and know that revenge will be done.

—Reflection Quota

Anastasia (Rei) Ultimere

Angel watched his troubled fiancé with despondency. It saddened him to see a creature of such physical and mental beauty become disabled and disoriented from it. He walked up to where Rei sat at the edge of the steep cliff.

"How are you feeling, cutie," he asked her.

"Considering it's been three years since I became blind, I'd say I am just beginning to get used to it," Rei answered with an emotionless voice.

"I know how you feel…" Angel began to speak.

"No, not truly," Rei cut in.

"What?" Angel said, caught by surprise.

"I am blind, the world around me moves in motions I cannot detect. The active surroundings move past my eyes, unnoticed for I can't see. I'm living in a world of an endless void of utter darkness. For three years I have remained this way and for three years… honey, I haven't to witness our daughter growing up. I have forever missed the chance to see the mental, physical, emotional, spiritual, and social growth of Serenity," Rei cried on Angel's shoulder.

Angel looked down at his distraught fiancé and kissed her on the brow, "I'm truly sorry. I worry about you so much and love you that much more. I cannot stand your melancholy, it eats at my heart. It pains me to see you this way, Rei. I just wish there was something I could have done to prevent this."

Rei heard her future husband sigh, knowing very well that he sighed with despondency upon her misfortune, "There is something you can do."

"And what is that, my love?" Angel asked.

"Just be there for me when I truly need it. That's all, sweetie… I can handle the rest. Allow me to deal with Demonex without your interference, okay?" Rei said as she hugged her fiancé.

"Alright then, cutie, I'll do just that."

Rei sighed heavily, wondering what the future will hold in its stores for her as she concentrated on Angel's pleasant heartbeat, allowing it to lull her into a soft sleep.

"How did you escape? How were you able to slip under Lucephür's eyes?" Angel suddenly asked as the thought entered his mind.

"Well it wasn't too hard," Rei spoke, her eyes still shut, "especially when Lucephür casts his dead servants out, anyways."

"You played dead?" Angel laughed.

"Well, yeah, of course I did. In a strange way, I left my body so as to bear the pain and when Lucephür threw me out, obviously satisfied, I came back. Then I proceeded homewards like the black wind I can be," Rei smiled as she snuggled her face against Angel's chest.

"But you were… blind," Angel commented.

"Well, I trusted the wind to carry me home. The wind knew how homebound I was and allowed me safe passage back here."

"Those three days were the worst days in my life!" Angel exclaimed.

"Ditto," Rei yawned.

"Come on; let's go inside the Safe Haven. You're tired as am I," Angel commented, "Here; I'll carry you all the way there."

"How sweet of you."

Angel picked his fiancé up, cradling her in his strong arms as he headed for the Safe Haven. Rei rested her weary head against Angel's broad shoulder and smiled silently, to herself.

"Hey Jonathan, how did you sleep?" Julie asked her best friend.

"Alright, I guess," Jonathan replied as he rolled his hands together with a troublesome look.

"Why, what's wrong?" Julie asked with concerning curiosity.

"You know how you put yourself in that vulnerable position when telling me about your special ability?" Jonathan asked her.

"Well, of course I do, why?" Julie replied.

"I don't want to discourage you with what I am about to say," Jonathan began.

Julie's heart stopped for a second as anxiety took control of her emotions, "What is it you want to tell me?"

"I had an accident before the prom, about three months. An eighteen-wheeler slammed into the front left side of my car, causing me to bounce like a rubber ball. The final roll cost me my hands. My hands completely shattered. By some miracle, the doctors were able to reconstruct both hands with titanium alloy," Jonathan related the tragic event to Julie, "I lost all feelings in my hands, which enabled me to feel emotions. I honed in on my new gift and mastered it by the winter of that year."

"Why would that discourage me?" Julie asked him.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just felt that way, I guess. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I am also sorry for not being up front with you as you were with me." Jonathan apologized.

"It's okay."

"Sounds like we both have trauma," a voice said from behind Jonathan, "I sure wish I had your ability right now. That way I would have some way of seeing."

"You very well could, Rei," Jonathan turned around, "You just have to reach for it. You see, I believe that the loss of any one of your five senses enables you to feel emotions."

"Could you teach me how?" Rei smiled with hope as her unseeing eyes stared, blankly, ahead.

"Sure, any time you get a chance to hold someone's wrist, go ahead and do so, and concentrate on not feeling anything… emotionally, of course. Soon you will begin to feel emotions. You must realize the difference between the emotions you let go of and the emotions you just acquired. You'll discover that you are feeling exactly like the one whose wrist you're holding," Jonathan explained.

"Can I try it right now?" Rei asked.

"Sure," Julie smiled as she put her wrist into Rei's hand.

Rei closed her fingers around Julie's wrist and began to relinquish her emotions. A length of time seemed to drag by when Rei began to fell happiness, love, and amiable affection towards Jonathan.

"Oh my God! You are happily in love with Jonathan and you feel friendly affection towards his disability," she said to Julie after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I do," Julie agreed as she smiled at Jonathan, "I do love him more than he knows."

"Thank you so much," Rei said to Jonathan as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you."

"There is something you and Angel should know," Jonathan commented as Rei turned to leave.

"And what is that?" Rei asked, stopping in her tracks.

Jonathan sighed heavily and closed his eyes, "'From the depths of darkness shall rise a child. This Child of Darkness will one day attempt to tarnish a relationship that is vital to sustain life and existence, altogether. If this Child of Darkness succeeds, it will render great difficulty to the Vigylas and its helping hands.' I don't know whose relationship this Child of Darkness will attempt to ruin but it advised to notify you and Angel."

"Really," Angel muttered from behind Rei.

"It wouldn't have something to do with us, would it?" Rei asked, a worried expression forming on her face as her vacant eyes widened with realization of the though.

"I… don't know. Like it said, the Child of Darkness will tarnish a relationship vital to the Vigylas and its helping hands; necessarily yours. And by all means, most of us here would universally agree that the bond between the two of you is too strong… even with Rei's unfortunate accident. The two of you love each other too much to lose touch," Jonathan reassured Rei as he opened his eyes, "And you now have the ability to 'feel'."

Rei smiled and nodded in response to Jonathan's words before turning around to leave. Angel followed after his fiancé, leaving Julie and Jonathan alone, once again.

Jonathan looked over at his best friend and smiled weakly, his face reddening with embarrassment, "I tried my best, but…"

Julie laughed lightly as she got up, walked over to Jonathan and sat down beside him, "What do you mean by that?! You did a fantastic job and their appreciation showed on their faces. Why would you put yourself down like that?"

"Well, you saw the way Rei left so suddenly after what I had said."

"True, but, it does not mean she left upset. It only means she had a long thought that she wanted to ponder over by herself," Julie smiled as she turned Jonathan's face to hers with her hand," I don't know why I procrastinate this simple three-word sentence that I have been longing to say to you since our senior year, but I feel the strong urge to tell you right now and so I will."

Jonathan smiled pleasantly.

"I love you," Julie confessed after a long sigh and a moment's rest, "I love you for who you are despite you're disability and your special ability. It's who you are that makes my heart melt with happiness and security. I feel safe around you."

"You… God… your feelings for me are so pure and clear. Man, I have yet to realize how strongly you feel like this. It's the most pure feelings I have ever witnessed. I love you too, I do, I just never really saw myself as someone you would ever want to fall in love with. Why… why me?" Jonathan confessed.

"Well, why not you? You are a great person who has had a challenging childhood, who is successful at what you do, and you should be loved for that. And because no one else has, yet, I would like to," Julie replied as she put Jonathan's hand in both of hers.

"I know, but I never thought this would, much less, could ever happen nor did I plan for it to. I was just… uh… just…" Jonathan stopped, as his mind drifted off, and sighed.

"You were just being yourself," Julie finished, "which has caused me to fall for you with firm belief and love. You're a very friendly person with an amiable way of coexisting in other people's lives. Don't be aghast by my love for you, just tell me if you want me to love you or not."

"I do, oh God I do. I so much wanted that for the longest time," Jonathan replied eagerly.

"Let me tell you something," Julie said as she put her arm around Jonathan, "if you ever find yourself in a situation where you do not know what to do, follow your heart and soul for when you do, you are being you and when you are being you, you are pleasing me. Troubles come and go that is why we call this space of time the present for it is a gift to live as one and learn together. Our present knows no bound that is why it's a gift of life for everyday is different… so are people. Understand that through any chaotic darkness, light will find its way and upon confusion, comes enlightenment. When you find yourself gripping tight to one mean, open your heart, open your mind, and be yourself. For if anything pisses me off; I hate people who act second nature to their true self that is why I love you. Live and learn; love and let live. And just try and remember, being you is setting an example for others."

Vengeance watched Serenity from a distance. He did not know why his long-time friend was so saddened with life. He had known her since the day they were born; a fondness that is too hard to forget. Finally making up his mind, Vengeance walked over to where Serenity sat.

"Hey, Serenity, how do you feel?" he finally asked.

"I'm alright, I guess… just alone. I cannot comprehend the fact that my mother has missed my growing up. She hasn't a clue as to what I look like. I don't even know who did it to her, she and my father won't even tell me. They say it's better off that way," Serenity sighed with despondency, her eyes never leaving sight of the nature outside her window.

"You know something, it would be a lie for me to say that I know how you feel, because, in truth, I can only assume how you truly feel. But, know that as a friend, I am there. I will be here for you. I don't like seeing my friend so displaced by current events. It saddens me to see you like this," Vengeance spoke with honesty.

"I know, I know… I'm just so confused and so scared, that's all. I mean, what if whoever did this, to my mother, came back for her?" Serenity asked, the simple thought of it made her shiver.

"We would watch for that and if so, we would all have a thing or two in store for that person. Besides, that is an 'if' question you're asking," Vengeance smiled, hoping to brighten his best friend's mood.

Serenity sighed deeply. Her thoughts were completely scattered, leaving her bewildered and confused. Sadly, she did not know, herself, how she truly felt. How ironic, she thought quietly to herself, smiling lightly and shaking her head at the weirdness of the thought.

Julie sighed as she thought of what had been said between her and Jonathan. She had been left unanswered about how much Jonathan really loved her. Elijah happened to walk by as she glanced up.

"Hey, J.P. what ails you at this hour? Why the despondent look? And where is that good friend of yours?" Elijah asked, Julie's sad expression catching his attention.

Julie sighed heavily, "Oh, Uncle Conner, I am so confused! I… I don't know what to think, much less, say about Jonathan. I…"

"Why, what has happened?" Elijah asked, a worried expression forming on his face.

"We were talking with each other when the topic became a serious one. We talked about our friendship and then we talked about how much we care for each other! Then I told him that I loved him and how much I love him! He said he loved me, but he didn't try to show it! Uncle Conner, I don't know what to do!" Julie cried softly.

"Give him time sweetheart. He probably thinks that this was something he thought would never happen," Elijah reassured.

"Yeah, that's what he said. He got real quiet after he told me about his accident and his newfound special ability to feel ones emotions. He probably still thinks I won't love him because of that when, in truth, I love him despite all of that. Oh, Uncle Conner what am I to do?" Julie asked in despair.

"Be with him and continue to be there for him. Soon he'll show his true self. That's pretty much all you can do. Us 'guys' have uncertainties too, you know," Elijah pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, I know, I know. That's what makes you guys such a handful," Julie said, a smile finally breaking out on her face, "Thank you, Uncle Conner, for the advice."

"No problem J.P. Just know you have your whole life ahead of you. There is ample amount of room to make mistakes and learn from them as well as gain experience," Elijah said before moving on to other things.

Julie leaned back against the wall, lost in her own train of thought, pondering over all that had happened. Slowly, she brought her right hand close to her face and allowed it to engulf with her fire. The flame was a magenta and pearl-white mixture.

"Yep," she said reassuringly to herself, "I am definitely in love with him."

Angel came running into the room, "Hey, Julie, have you seen Rei?"

"She took a walk I suppose," Julie said, startled by Angel's abrupt appearance, "Hold on for a sec, I'm going to get Jonathan."

"Why?" Angel asked as Julie stepped out to find her best friend.

"Because he can seek her out by her emotions!" Julie yelled back, not stopping to make sure Angel hear her.

Angel waited for a few moments as Julie went looking for Jonathan. Soon, the two of them came towards him. And finally all three were out on Pasadena streets seeking Rei.

Rei continued to walk through the crowded streets, using her new ability to feel to guide her through the crowds of busy people. She continued to walk on without stopping; lost in a chain of thought.

Why can't I just be free from this damn cursed blindness, she thought quietly to herself, why must I endure this pain for so long? God, this is sickening and without a doubt, I am completely hell-bent and homebound on killing Demonex. He has been the fucked up part of my life and I don't need his company.

"Why me…" she sighed under her breath as she muttering quietly to herself.

"Hey, look at this fine piece of property, guys," she heard a low male voice call out from in front of her.

"Shit, I'd hit that in one second flat," came another one from behind her.

Rei stopped, pausing to get a better mental picture of where the two fellows where. There were three more, she could feel them; there emotions disgusted her beyond help.

"You look a little lost there, cupcake," said a third voice.

"Only to the outer realm beyond the boundaries of my eyes," she sneered towards the man who just spoke.

"What's a fine ass bitch like you doing out here on your own when you can't see," said a fourth voice.

"Ha! Probably to serve us since she can still feel!" laughed the fifth one.

"Leave me alone or suffer under my hands," Rei admonished with a threatening voice.

"What are you going to do about it, huh, you want to play?" the first one sneered.

"Judging from what I can hear, you must be the ring leader," Rei said as she wiggled her fingers, "And, yeah, let's play!"

Rei straightened her fingers as her eyes flared, extending her claws as she bared her fangs.

"My pleasure," the fifth one said as he advanced on Rei.

"Holy shit!" Angel said as he watched the commotion from across the street.

"What," Jonathan and Julie asked at the same time.

"Oh my fucking God! Look, Rei… she's kicking the ass of five men two times bigger than her! And she's blind!" Angel said in surprise, "God, that's unbelievable!"

"I don't like the looks of it and I don't care how others view my actions so long as someone continues to love me for who I am," Julie said in a determined voice as her hands flamed red and her eyes glared with irritancy.

Angel and Jonathan watched, with curiosity as Julie crossed the street towards Rei and the five attackers. One of them glanced in her direction.

"Hey, another person to have fun with!" he yelled.

"Bullshit asshole, back off of her!" Julie cursed loudly, extreme aggressiveness coursing through her firm voice.

"What did you say, bitch?" the ring leader asked in a serious voice as three of the five men turned to grab at Julie.

"I SAID BACK THE FUCK OFF OF HER, DUMBASS!" Julie yelled as she released two raging columns of intense fire.

"As say I," Rei hissed as she impaled her fangs into the ring leader's neck.

The ring leader cried out in pain as Rei brought him to his knees. Blood ran freely down the front of his white beater shirt, drenching it with redness. Before he fell out of touch, the ring leader gargled a breath, his body shivering slightly as life left his body.

"Anybody else want to mess with us?!" Julie taunted in a fierce voice as she took a hold of Rei's arm.

The four other offenders stared in shock, horror, and disbelief at the two women before them and their dead friend beyond.

"What the fuck are you to?! What psychopaths," Rei heard one of the men mutter, "killed one of our best friends. You stupid bitches! You're asses are dead meat, you hear me!"

"Oh, shut up!" Julie yelled loudly as she released her anger and frustration out through another column of flames, "Jesus…"

Angel and Jonathan came running over to Rei and Julie. Angel immediately went up to and held his fiancé close to him. At that moment, Rei broke down and cried freely.

"Oh, Angel, God, I am so sorry for walking off like that, truly, I am! I… I love you so much yet I have withheld from you and kept to myself. Why can't everything just be normal? Why must this world contain men like that?! Why… why?"

Angel gave Rei a deep hug and rubbed her back methodically. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he kissed his beloved fiancé on the forehead.

"Don't worry about that, sweetie. Just know that we are all here for you and none of us, especially I, will ever abandon you… even in your most darkest hours. I love you, too, and I will not let you stray from me, not as long as I can help it," he reassured her.

"Thank you, Julie, for coming to my aid. I truly appreciate it. And thank you, Jonathan, for locating me with your special ability. And thank you… baby, for being there for me and loving me for who I am instead of fearing me," Rei said as she kissed Angel on the lips.

"Komerr, angel of darkness," Angel kissed back, "God, I would hate to get on your bad sides."

"Same here," Jonathan muttered with a smile.

All four of them laughed.

**Chapter IX**

Malkardorian Temple 

**(Revisit Of The Past)**

For the weakest has but to try his strength to find it, and then he shall be strong!

— Page 4323 of the Protector's Prophecy

The later part of the day once again became an early evening as the skies above darkened to a purplish-black, allowing the distant stars to dwell and shed their powerful light down upon the earth. The moon, as well, showed itself in the winter night sky, becoming brighter and more obvious than it had been during that day.

At the Metallic Safe Haven, all was well and everyone who remained above the channels, underneath the metal house, had already begun to prepare for a cold night's rest. Because the house was indeed metal, it made the temperature inside of it, either hotter or colder than the temperature outside.

Soon the entire house was completely silent as all within it began to sleep deeply. Nightmare tossed and turned a bit as his dream began to manifest weird images in his mind.

Nightmare soon found himself back on the edge of the peninsula, overlooking the vast and spacious ocean as fierce winds blurred past him rendering coldness to his flesh and bones. As he subconsciously stepped farther out across the edge of the cliff, all of his surroundings seemed to change with sudden quickness.

Eventually, Nightmare found himself walking effortlessly among the planets and stars of his earth's solar system. He continued to walk on past and beyond the last planet of earth's solar system. As minutes ticked by, unaccounted by Nightmare's dream self, the scenery shifted along and soon an enormous black hole appeared upon the emptiness of space; its captured light, an azure glow.

As Nightmare became within reach of the black hole's suction force, he was swept through the hole into a time portal where all of the light around him was stretched out thin by the vacuuming force. Nightmare was pushed along until the exit hole came around the bend, where, at point, he was shoved out of the portal onto the land of another planet.

Nightmare found himself looking at a vast mountain; whispers from within it seemed to call out to him, beckoning with a language familiar, yet unnoted to him. He realized as he looked around that he was not the only one presently upon the unknown planet.

Nightmare saw, beside him, Apollo, standing tall with his broad arms crossed upon his shoulders. Nightmare stood up, grumbling as he dusted the dirt off of his tunic. He strained his ears so as to acknowledge any words the mountain whispered towards him and Apollo.

Malkar… estud atnedena covuas seheriaed volkar… 

Nightmare captured these words as the dream began to fade and morning light began to invade the closure of his eyes. Nightmare opened his eyes and sat up with a groan.

"_Jesus Christ…_" he cursed softly to himself.

"What's wrong, baby," Phantasy asked with mild concern in her voice as she hugged her husband from behind him.

"_I had a strange dream… a real weird one that was oddly familiar,_" Nightmare answered his wife's concerned question.

"What was it about?" Phantasy inquired.

"_I… I don't know?_" Nightmare sighed lightly as Cadensay walked in.

"Hey, Nightmare, did you have a dream last night about warping through space and landing on a distant planet in front of a huge mountain?" Cadensay asked as she came into the room.

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, I did, why?_"

"Well because I was told in a dream that you might and that if you do then I am to as what it was about, specifically what words where spoken before a selected amount of us take a trip." Cadensay explained.

"_The only words I heard spoken, were 'Malkar… estud atnedena covuas seheriaed volkar' after that, the dream faded away._" Nightmare related the dream to her, "_What does that mean, anyways?_"

"Its translation is sometimes unclear depending on who understands it well or not. It's some sort of riddle. Malkar is the name of the person the riddle came from. The riddle is 'To see me you only have to look so far, to find me you don't have to look at all.' and that has stopped everyone who's attempted to solve it, so far." Cadensay continued to explain, "Now we must get going, because you had the dream, we have to follow it. The place you last saw in your dream is the exact place we are to venture to. I need to have the two of you go as well as, Angel, Rei, Apollo, Jonathan, Julie, a few guards, and me.

"_Alright, I don't understand why but I won't argue with a demon that has that look you just gave me,_" Nightmare smirked.

"I'll explain more of it as we undertake our journey," Cadensay laughed.

In less than half an hour after the conversation had taken place, all nine of them began the journey, accompanied by six guards. Nightmare had opened a warp and all fifteen of them walked through.

"So, where are we headed," Apollo asked aloud.

"We are headed to Starflex," Angel responded, "Upon entry; we will be taking a path to the Malkardorian Temple."

"What's that?" Julie asked.

"Is it not the temple made in honor of the oldest demon ever to live in one life… Malkar Dorian?" Jonathan asked.

"Why, yes it is. Truly, it's, indeed, the temple of the eldest demon ever to have lived," Cadensay said with much excitement.

"Uh… no, your wrong," Apollo sighed heavily, his eyes showing the sadness of an undaunting secret that coincided with the hopefulness of finding out its truth.

"What… wait, what do you mean by that?" Cadensay turned around as she approached Apollo.

It was very true, Apollo realized, that demons did have their boastful pride and didn't like it when they were wrong about something they felt was surely as they said it was.

"Well, in truth, this temple is of the honored but the honorary it contains within its core is supposedly someone completely different. You have heard of the honored and honorary… have you not?" Apollo asked, hoping someone else in the warp-tunnel had.

"No… I have not, but…?" Cadensay replied allowing her voice to trail off as she realized that something was bothering Apollo greatly.

"Look, it's the exit," Angel said, thinking it would change the subject towards something less unnerving.

"You guys," Apollo said as the eight of them walked through the blazing exit, the guards following closely behind them, "Stop for a moment… please. I… I need to explain something… something that I was told when I was young… something very personal."

The group stopped, remaining silent for a while.

"Okay, go ahead, tell us," Phantasy urged her fellow comrade on, believing it would make him feel a little more comfortable.

"This temple we are now approaching is indeed in honor of Malkar Dorian who not only was the oldest demon to ever live but a true Xythican warrior from before your time," Apollo began to explain.

"Then who is the honorary if it not be Malkar Dorian, himself?" Rei asked with much curiosity.

"The honorary is supposedly my late sister, Apalla Victasious, who died when her homeworld, Nos'Algas fell under attack by Lucephür and that vicious commander whose horde of Amazars nearly wiped out the population."

"Demonex…" Rei whispered silently under her breath, audible only to her fiancé, Angel.

Angel squeezed her hand lightly and kissed her softly upon the brow in response to her realization, hoping to reassure her of her safety with the surrounding company.

"Look… please… I'm sorry if I am acting strange but there is a major reason that connects these two together. My… my sister died at the hands of Lucephür… and… God… for years I have searched out the truth of how it happened and where I can find her resting place. I love her so much and miss her so goddamn much that I'm at frayed ends to find her body and resurrect her," Apollo broke down into a deep sob, surprising everyone with his abrupt breakdown, "Then I found out that Malkar had it stated before his death that she be buried in his temple instead of himself. I'm not here to receive whatever essence this tomb may hold of Malkar… I'm just here to get my… my sister back… please… please, I'm so sorry for misleading all of you with the images in your dreams but I must find her… I must…"

Cadensay blinked causing tears to roll down her cheeks. She placed a soothing hand upon Apollo's shoulder hoping to still his despair, trying hard, herself, not to cry. She did not mean to bluster the way she did, "I'm… I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't know…"

"It's alright… you just caught me off guard. The most important thing is that Apalla and Malkar were born on Nos'Algas. As I had said earlier, he was the honored and she… the honorary."

"_What do you mean by that, though,_" Nightmare asked in an irritated voice.

"He was honored to guard and protect her for she was the heir to the throne of Anna'Tashé, thus making her the honorary. The sad fact is that the secret of the resting place of Nos'Algas was buried with the both of them, but that story will be told another time for I have already consumed too much of your time," Apollo sighed getting up from his crouching position.

With that said, everyone began to continue the journey until they reached one of many entrances to the tomb. Before entering, Nightmare took one last look at the barren landscape. It was true, to the full extent; the ground was an opaque white, hard, with barely any loose sand, and the mountain was massive casting a shadow of great length.

As the fourteen of them continued to venture deeper into the dark tunnel, they began to here whispers of a foreign language unnoted to most of them.

Malkar… estud atnedena covuas seheriaed volkar… 

"What is that?" Julie asked whit irritancy rising in her voice.

"It's a riddle. It means: To see me you only have to look so far; to find me you don't have to see at all. No one knows exactly what it means but it was encrypted upon the tomb of Malkar at its main entrance and the restless comrades whisper it to remind those venturing in how to locate him but of course no one knows how to."

Everyone was so engrossed with their surroundings that no one cared to pay attention to the smirk on Rei's face. Excitedly, she tapped fiercely on Angel's shoulder, causing him to cry out in mild pain as he turned to her.

"What!" he asked irritably as he rubbed his sore spot, "Jeez, do you always have to…"

His voice trailed of as his fiancé pointed enthusiastically at the wall above and to the side of them, "Here, right here… this is where the secret entrance to his tomb is. I… I can see it! Can any of you?"

Everyone else shook their heads and replied in unison, "No."

"Perfect, then I have solved the riddle," she laughed.

Nightmare sighed and climbed up the side of the tunnel and rapped against it sending chips and flakes of stone everywhere.

"A bit more to your left," Rei laughed loudly.

Nightmare looked dismally at Angel sighed and crawled a little further to his left as Angel smiled back at him.

Everyone waited in anticipation as Nightmare slammed his fists repetitively against the stonewall. Eventually a portion of it began to crack and give way to the powerful force from Nightmare's fists. Nightmare grated his blades against the stone several times underneath the hole, providing steps for the group to climb.

"Well… I'll be fucked sideways," Angel exclaimed in astonishment.

"_What, you didn't believe your fiancé?_" Nightmare smirked, trying to stifle a laugh.

Rei hissed at Nightmare as Angel denied it, "He didn't know what to think. Do you understand or do I have to tap twice?" she continued to hiss.

"_Sorry,_" Nightmare apologized softly as they began to ascend the carved-in steps.

It was completely dark within the newly discovered tunnel. The group had trouble moving within its small structure and the advancements were slow, yet secure. No one knew exactly what direction they were headed but soon enough they came upon a thick shroud of mist. At that point everyone realized that the tunnel had widened as well as lightened.

"What does it look like… the tomb, I mean," Julie asked softly as she came up next to Apollo.

Apollo sighed realizing he would not have been able to get this far without the help of everybody around him, "Let's all take a look, okay?"

The entire group gave a silent nod as they all headed onwards past the thick mist. They found themselves in a dome-covered tomb with seven curved arches holding up the weight. Statues of angels with their arms stretched towards the heavens and their wings spread out making the complete arch of the entrances, stood at the posts each with its own cross dangling from their necks. At one point, stairs lead in a curve, along the edge, trailing underneath to another chamber below.

There was and alter in the center of the room that had an encryption on it in solid gold.

Angel looked hopeful at Jonathan. Jonathan sighed and walked forward, completely understanding what it was Apollo wanted from him. Julie followed at his side, holding his hand in a tender way.

"What I call hell, you call heaven; what I call hate, you call love; what I call enlightenment, you call knowledge; what I call insane, you call sane; I am not what you are; yet, we're the same; just on different plains," Jonathan read aloud as he translated the writing.

Apollo began to cry, his shoulders shaking as he fell down to his knees, "Alas, I have finally found the truth to the mystery. You see, that poem was said by Apalla, and Malkar had it encrypted in black marble as proof to her resting place. He understood that only those close to her would understand the poem and who it came from. Thank you… thank you so much… you just do not know how much this means to me. We have found her resting place, at last."

"Hey… wait a minute! If this is true then where is her crypt?!" Cadensay asked in doubt.

Apollo laughed, "There is something all living creatures should know about Malkar… you see, he always left things to be difficult so as not to give his enemies the edge against him and his people."

"Then, where would it be?"

"It's here in this chamber… I can see it," Rei answered excitedly, "Have you noticed the ringlets sticking out of the wall at certain areas? This wall is the entrance, it's just that you'll have to rotate the sections of the walls until they align correctly to make the entrance."

"And how are we going to do that?" Angel asked.

"I can handle that, my friend, I'll just use the ringlets to move the sections" Nightmare smiled as he let his coils slip out of his wrists, "All I need to know is how to align it for I don't know what to align."

"That I can help you with for I can see," Rei replied with a hefty grin.

Nightmare wrapped his coils tightly around the first ringlet and grunted as he began to force movement into the section, the section slowly turning with a grinding sound that echoed loudly and profusely within the large chamber.

"Keep going, keep going, okay stop," Rei directed loudly.

Next Nightmare wrapped his coils around the second ringlet and, again, began to pull it along, as Rei directed his movement once more.

Phantasy noticed that the ringlets didn't align correctly as she thought they would, bringing it to the group's attention before Nightmare could move on to the next section, "Why don't the ringlets align in adjacency with the entrance that you can see, Rei?"

"I guess they aren't supposed to since the entrance is being aligned correctly. I thought they would be but then that would be too easy for anyone to figure out," Rei laughed as she shook her head.

After a moment of silence had passed, Nightmare resumed repositioning the remaining sections of the circular wall as Rei continued to direct his movements.

There was a loud clunk that echoed heavily throughout the chamber as the seventh section was finally moved into position. A bright white light shined through the invisible cracks that outlined the secret entrance to the tomb, making everyone look back, away from the strong glare.

There was another rumbling sound as the intersection of the floor and wall fell inward, apart from each other, the chamber shuddering in response to the movement of the entrance.

"Jeez," Jonathan exclaimed as the group began to descend the stairs within the hidden entrance, "That was totally wicked!"

After a while of wandering blindly through the utterly dark tunnels, the group stopped at the sudden halt of Rei. Rei blinked in puzzlement and sighed in frustration, "Wait a minute, I know the path is here somewhere. Goddamn it! This is the third time this has happened to me since we begun to descend into the mountain! I cannot find it!!"

There were soft sighs of frustration from all who stood behind her.

"My god, why?!" Angel said, throwing his head up in frustration as the group disbanded a bit to rest in thought.

Rei heard her fiancé's words and they shot through her like stone cold ice. She sat down on a rock, placing her head in her hands as tears rolled out of her empty eyes and down her flushed cheeks.

Angel watched Rei's movements and had begun to realize his error when she hit him with her surprising remark.

"You ask why?" she said in acknowledgement, tears still rolling down her face as she allowed her hands to naturally fall limp upon her lap, "Do you realize that I have been continuously asking myself that same question since the tragedy. Though, of course, to its fullest, I asked: why did I have to see him again, why did I have to bother finding a way to see him when this is the result… him being you, you know."

"What?!" Angel asked in total disbelief, "But…"

"And now I have come to understand the reason… why," Rei continued to cry, ignoring her love's outcries of astonishment, "Why did I see you… because I love you, and why did this happen to me as a result of it… because I love you. You see, I may be physically blind, but I can see well enough; the love I have for you. A death in the first teen year of our first life together, and my blindness now have been a direct result of my love for you, and, yet, not even death nor the hands of Lucephür, the Unforgiven Angel, could not keep me from loving you nor convince me otherwise. I love you despite the consequences. My love has endured beyond death and beyond sight and still… it burns bright… that is why."

"Uhh…" Angel hesitated as Rei's words tore into his heart, hitting him hard, surprising him beyond any conceivable thought.

A moment of silence swept through the rather large resting spot in the deeper parts of the tomb. However, all too soon, the silence was broken by Angel's soft voice.

"I… Rei, I did not know… I just thought that…"

"Of course you didn't, how could you? You'd have to see through my eyes in order to fully understand my pain, yet, when I try and voice it to you, you fall silent; begin to feel uneasy, and then shift your thoughts so as not to deal with it at the moment, for you feel too uneasy, too uncomfortable to allow thought… thus your words are like a frozen dream, and these dreams… they never fool me…" Rei's voice cracked as her sudden emotions came forth in an epic of tears. For a while all that was heard were the sobs of Rei, which made everyone tune in to the conversation.

Nightmare pulled Phantasy close to him and kissed her on the brow as he rubbed her back in reassurance. Jonathan took a hold of Julie's hand and whispered something into her ear, Julie smiling at what her companion was saying. Soon thereafter, Julie walked quietly up to Rei and whispered softly, in her ear, the message Jonathan had whispered to her.

"I do hope you want to see a bit of just how much I truly love you, don't you Angel?" Rei asked afterwards.

"I'd love to, only because I believe you want me to yourself," Angel replied softly and slowly as he gazed into Rei's vacant, piercing gray eyes.

Julie curled her fingers as her hand engulfed into a sky-blue flame that brought light to the place. Just then, Rei took hold of Julie's other hand and allowed her emotions to roam free, allowing them to course through Julie's body, allowing them to alter the color of the flame. And with the changing of the flame's color, the dim lit room brightened so much that most eyes had to be shielded from its blaze. The flame had turned white.

"It's white," Angel said, squinting his eyes a bit, so he could gaze at it comfortably.

"It's that one true and most pure bit of love I can show you, sweetie, the selfless bit, the piece that makes me want to hold you in my eyes forever and love you forevermore. This is why, baby, why I am blind, and why we remain at peace, remain one with each other and why we must continue, since the both of us reside in an innocent and troubled young girl who has come to understand that her mother does not know how she looks or how much she's grown," Rei continued.

"Serenity," Angel whispered softly, with sudden enlightenment.

"This, my love, is the exact reason why," Rei finished.

The group became very silent as Julie smothered the glorious flame, allowing the blinding darkness to descend upon them and silence to dwell amidst their company. What they had seen and what they had heard made them all think deeply of their own secrets that have not been shared with anyone.

Angel sat next to Rei, allowing her to rest her weary head upon his shoulder as he thought about all that had transpired, wondering why he had ever thought to question his loving fiancé. He realized that he had pushed her over the edge; he had had his first doubt about her and caused her to become exhausted from it.

Sometime had passed by before the entire group began to move on. No one had the slightest idea whether it was light or dark outside. Rei continued to guide the group, according to what she saw, as they continued moving onwards.

She walked in silence, without letting the others know where she was taking them. She was still sad and upset at what had happened a time ago and therefore, remained silent. Angel walked alongside his fiancé quietly, not trying to find out where he was headed nor trying to talk to Rei. He knew, somehow, that he had cut into her deeply with those three words; frustrating her and confusing her to a point where all she wanted to do was to get the group through the tomb and then be by herself. She was alone, for the moment, in her own world, tuned out to what was going on around her.

Soon all fourteen of them entered and utterly dark and seemingly vast room, following the clammy, yet smooth wall as the descended down a long, unguarded, spiraling staircase. After what seemed like an hour or two, all fourteen of them finally reached the hard floor.

Julie sighed and allowed her hand to engulf into the same sky-blue flame. She passed her hand along the height of the wall when, suddenly, the bluish-white flame leaped along the spiraling staircase, flaring upwards, across the wall, six feet above the stairs, leveling as it crossed along the opposite side, giving light to the completely dark room.

"Whoa," Apollo said in amazement at what he saw before him.

The entire room was covered in gold tiles and many assorted gems. There was a crypt, in the center of the rather large chamber, made entirely of gold. The top of the crypt was engraved with silver markings, in the form of the Xythican language.

Jonathan and Apollo walked up to the crypt. Apollo stared in awe and fascination at what laid before him. He grazed the engraved surface with his hand, feeling its smooth and slippery surface. He looked up at Jonathan with a hopeful glance.

"Can you read these inscriptions?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Jonathan replied as he gazed at the crypt, "I can, and I will."

Jonathan continued to gaze at the crypt, translating the characters into English as he read it, "Here, upon this hollow ground, within the tomb of the honored, lays the one, honored, itself, being not that of the honored, but the one honored by him… the honorary."

Apollo's eyes lit up, opening wide in relief with hope as tears began to fall effortlessly down his cheeks, "Finally…"

There was a sudden tapping noise along with moaning that came from somewhere within the tomb. Everyone looked up at the ceiling that stood nine feet above the beginning of the staircase. It was beginning to open up.

Nightmare grunted as he began to climb up along the wall. Three apparitions suddenly appeared and began to slowly descend form the opening until they stood in back of the crypt.

"Who dares to walk with ignorance, upon this sacred and hollow ground?" they asked in unison.

Apollo stepped forward and bowed, "It is I, Apollo Victasious, and my weary companions."

"What is it, you seek, within this sacred tomb?" rose the three sharp voices.

"I do not come for that which all before me have sought… I seek only to find and recover my late sister, whom resides in this crypt," Apollo answered.

"Why is it the Honorary, you seek?" they continued to ask.

"Why else but to have her back in my life; to give back the life that had so wrongly been taken from her," Apollo stated formally.

"I am sorry, but you have failed to realize that as all before you, you give no reason to call her back, but an excuse to gain knowledge on what does not belong to you," the figures spat out in unison.

"But I am her brother!" Apollo cried out.

"And how are we to know who you are when you present us nothing that states your existence?" they challenged coldly.

"Look," Apollo said, tears rolling down his cheeks as he slowly rose to his feet, "I tread upon this sacred ground, within this sacred tomb, for a sacred purpose… that being to bring back my beloved sister, Apalla Victasious, for she is deeply missed!"

"Child, do not fall so far! We are only here to make sure the purity of the seekers heart. We understand your purpose is from needing, not wanting. We apologize for having pushed your limits so much. We only do this to ensure safety in our allegiance with The Honored and undying loyalty to The Honorary. We accept your reason and proof and shall bestow upon you and your companions a gift for your wasted time, and to you, Apollo, your sister," the three figures replied.

Apollo closed his eyes in relief but opened them suddenly to what reached his ears, "We have but one thing to say… we are to go with her."

The central figure pulled back its hood, revealing a human head behind it, "We, or as you can see now, I am her faithful priest, Alxar Daez. I have sworn through the allegiances of Malkar Dorian, to be at her side through it all."

"Why all of that?" Apollo asked in astonishment.

"To safeguard my Lady by word of my Lord. You must understand that not everything here is straight forward," Alxar replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Apollo questioned him.

"I do believe you are subconsciously aware of what I'm saying, but I shall bring it to your direct attention. As you see, here lays this crypt that is said to hold the body of The Honorary, where, in fact, it does not," Alxar explained.

"What?! Where is she then?!" Apollo bellowed in anger.

"Right here, my brother," a woman's voice answered from behind the group.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw a young woman with rich ebony colored hair and powerful sapphire colored eyes, standing by the base of the stairs.

"Apalla…" Apollo murmured in astonishment at the woman whom stood before him and his many companions, "You live once more. How do you feel now being of this realm?"

"Great, if not grand," Apalla replied with a smile.

"Now, if I may," Alxar interrupted, "I would like all the grown warriors to step forward and receive, each, an essence of Malkar.

And in saying so, Alxar breathed in deeply and blew lightly on the six grown warriors giving them each a portion of Malkar's essence.

"In time, you'll discover the essence you carry and will learn, swiftly, the ways and beauties of this essence you now have been endowed with.

**Chapter XV**

Death of an Angel; Domination of an Enemy 

In the absence of light, darkness prevails, yet within in this darkness; light still finds a way through.

— Alxar Deaz

A month had passed, since the initial quest for Apalla; the outcome being a complete success. All things seemed to go about normally when Fezar reported some interesting news.

"My lord, there is news hovering about that Lucephür has come to earth and is in the presence of a religious cult society that is in a church committing blasphemy," he reported to Nightmare.

Nightmare groaned and shook his head, "_Well let's check it out then. Alxar, Phantasy, Angel, Rei, Apollo, Apalla, Jonathan, and Julie… it is time we meet the Angel of Abeyance!_" So being said, Nightmare and the eight others headed out to investigate the cult ceremony.

Upon arrival, at the church, the group discovered that whatever seemed to be going on inside the church had cause quite a commotion and attracted many nosy people. The group walked towards the entrance; people watching them pass by, as they approached the heavy doors. A voice could be heard as the group closed in on the entrance, calling out for aid.

Nightmare approached the man and asked him what was wrong.

"Please, please, I beg of you to help me. They have taken my only nephew and are going to sacrifice him for, god knows, what ugly purpose. He's the last of my family and means so much to me. I cannot see for if I could I would have gone to save him, myself. Please kind man, if he is to die… let it be here in my arms with me instead of by the hands of evil!" the blind man cried weakly.

Nightmare's eyes went cold with hate, "I understand your cry of help and I will bring him back to you. My companions shall help too."

Alxar stepped forward and gave the blind man a cross necklace made of maple wood, "May the Lord help you in your troubles and may the heavenly Father guide your son safely."

"Thank you," the blind man said happily, his voice still weak from crying out so much.

"Alright let's go in from the attic," Julie said to the group, "Its best this way since no one dares to enter. The attic is old and rotted and could fall at any given time. Besides, no one would be there to stop us."

The group nodded in silent agreement to Julie's plan and began to climb up one side of the church and in through the attic door. Once there, they began to walk quietly towards the main hall of the church.

Suddenly Rei stopped and turned towards the side, gasping as she came to the balcony, "The child is here, and look at what is being done to him.

Julie, Jonathan, and Phantasy stopped, hearing what Rei had said, and turned to look at what was being done to the child. They stared in astonishment as they watched men lay down a large wooden cross, that had a chain connected to its tail, and place the disoriented boy atop. The boy cried out as they hammered nails into his hands and feet. They bounded his head against the head of the cross with the purple and gold garment of a catholic priest. The cross on the garment had been tagged with a bloody red star.

"My god, why? Please God save me!" the disoriented boy cried out in pain and agony. A hooded figure walked in and snickered at the boy, "Child, you must understand something… God's not here today."

Rei hissed profusely. She recognized the voice and it made her mad and enraged. Quickly she turned around and head towards Angel, Nightmare, Alxar, Apoll, and Apalla, with Phantasy, Julie, and Jonathan at her heels.

"Honey, honey," she cried softly, shaking her love's shoulder.

"What?!" he said harshly.

"He's here… he's here!"

"Who is?" Angel asked his fiancé in a serious and concerned voice.

"Shhh… close your eyes and listen please… I beg you," Rei urged her love on.

Angel closed his eyes and listened carefully. The rest watched as the same hooded figure walked into the congregation area, towards Lucephür. He whispered something in his Master's ear that only Rei heard.

"My lord, we have a gift for you," he said.

"Well then, my faithful guardian, show me this gift."

The hooded figure pulled sharply on a dangling chain near him, that lead all the way back into the other room. Slowly the chain was pulled up and out of the other room came the boy nailed on the cross. The boy was dragged slowly down the red-carpeted aisle moaning and pleading to God. The hooded figure laughed and said out loud to the participating congregation, "He cries desperately for God, yet doesn't understand that God… is not here today!"

Angel growled softly in hatred, "Demonex…" he murmured softly as he got up from his crouching position.

"Please, remember what you promised me, let me take care of him," Rei said coldly.

"I know," Angel replied.

Nightmare stared in cold silence as the boy was dragged up to the steps and soon lifted up into the air. The boy hung there, nailed to the cross, upside down. Blood dripped onto the altar below him.

"That's it!" Nightmare snarled, "Time to crash the party."

Nightmare flexed his back and four extensions came out through his back. The others stared at him in astonishment. To them he looked somewhat like a spider his new legs ending in sharp scythes that extended three feet, curving as they went.

Nightmare shot two of these legs into the ceiling and hoisted himself up onto it holding on by the legs. A guard up top noticed the scythes and stared in wonder when another one shot through his leg. He screamed as he went down.

Nightmare began to crawl along the ceiling towards the chain when Demonex spotted him.

"You!" Demonex shouted as he flew up towards Nightmare.

Nightmare slammed him down on to the floor, hard, with his four hands.

"BACK OFF! YOU'RE NOT MY PROBLEM!!" he bellowed as Demonex fell hard on the altar's edge.

A black and furious wind flew wildly about Demonex. It picked him up and threw him into the church organ before forming into Rei, before him.

"You're mine!" Rei hissed savagely as she picked him up and threw him into the pews.

Nightmare slashed at the congregation with his four cables, as Rei fought Demonex. Apollo and his sister decided to get the boy off the cross and to safety. Julie and Jonathan fought the congregation as well, Jonathan killing them by overpowering their emotions and Julie killing them by flames.

Two guards took a hold of Rei and held her in place as Demonex approached. Julie noticed the vents underneath the guards and the ones near her as well. She flared her flames through the vents watching, with much satisfaction, as they rose up beneath the guards, burning them quickly.

Demonex rushed at Rei, Rei dodging him and then throwing him up onto the balcony. Demonex growled and rushed again. This time Rei picked him up in one hand and slammed him three times on the altar.

"How is it that you see, you blind bitch!!"

"That is something for me to know and you to always ponder about!" Rei replied as she bit into the back of Demonex's neck.

Demonex screamed out in pain as Rei picked him up and threw him at some rushing guards. One guard lost grip of his sword; the sword sliding to Rei's feet. Rei picked up the sword and took Demonex with her other hand. She whirled around him like a wind and cut him in several places. Wounded and hurt, Demonex fell on his knees.

Rei held the sword to the back of his neck. However, before she could finish him off he swung around and knocked her off her feet. Rei yelled in surprise and pain.

"You savage bitch! How dare you try and take me on," he yelled fiercely as he continued knocking her around.

Rei stayed down moaning, the sword still in her hands. Demonex took the sword and raised it above Rei's heart, "Now you shall die!!"

As Demonex began to lunge down at her, Rei kicked him off of his footing, watching as the sword flew high into the air. As Demonex hit the ground, the sword fell impaling him in the middle of his torso. Demonex gave a grunt of dissatisfaction as he realized the truth.

Rei calmly rose to her feet and towered over Demonex. She pulled the sword out and held it above his neck.

"What… say you… oh fallen demon," she asked as she drove it through Demonex's neck for the final time, fainting right after letting go of its hilt.

"NO!!" Lucephür cried out in anger as he rushed towards Rei.

Alxar cried out to him, "Hear me out, oh Angel of Abeyance!"

Lucephür turned to meet his challenger.

"You fail to realize the true power of our Father and his Son, our Lord Jesus Christ. All of us in this church are entities, a form of live one way or another, that can be killed, whereas the Father is a source of higher power that is always flowing, a power that cannot be destroyed," Alxar challenged coldly, "Here today, we omit you from this world!"

Everything stopped as the entire group fell in behind Alxar. In a unified voice that echoed with pure harmony, the group spoke, "What you call heaven; we call hell, what you call love; we call hate, what you call enlightenment, we call knowledge, what you call sane; we call insane… we are not what you are, we come by the power of God for…"

"_He is who he is,_" rose the whispers of the Unspoken.

Lucephür screeched in terror and fled the place hissing loudly as he went out.

Silence fell, once again, to the church, this time, golden and satisfying. Nightmare glanced about, his eyes finally falling upon a body weak with life. He did not go to finish it off; instead he stood there, his mouth agape and his eyes wide with realization and subsidiary pain. He nudged Angel and pointed into the direction of the problem.

Angel looked in the direction Nightmare pointed towards.

"Oh no… oh God no…" he said in realization as he ran and knelt before his wife's battered body, "Rei… I'm here… you'll be okay."

Rei winced at the pain pouring throughout her weakened body, "Goddamn, I'm… a wreck."

Rei looked sadly, up at Angel, already knowing full well that she was dying.

"Is he…" she asked as she weakly glanced about as best as she could.

"Yes sweetie, you killed him, he's gone. Oh, Rei… please… please don't leave me. My God…" Angel whimpered.

"Baby, I tried… I… I did my best and yet… I didn't do well enough. Oh God… it hurts so bad…" Rei said to her loved one as tears started trailing down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry baby… I… I love you. I… I want you to know I'll still be with you even though I'll be…"

"NO!!!" Angel yelled out in anguished defiance, "No… you'll make it… you will, you must… I can't live without you. You are the only one whom can cradle my curse and calm my fear. You must make it. Rei… you must," Angel cried profusely, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Angel… look at me please," Rei said wincing at the pain.

Angel looked into Rei's once piercing grey eyes that now had begun to dull.

"I'm not gone… and I won't be… I'm just not going to be here the way I've always been. Joey… I need to know from you… I need you to promise that you'll take care of Serenity until I come back," Rei sighed, looking longingly into her husband's eyes.

"Anna…"

Damn it… Joey… please… promise me you'll live to see her journey through…" Rei cried in frustration and regret.

Angel bent low, his lips brushing against Rei's. Again, he brushed his lips against hers a bit harder this time, "I promise Anna… I promise."

With that, Angel watched as his wife's life passed, watched as her eyes went vacant, watched as her body went limp in his arms.

"She's… gone…" he cried softly.

The others watched in silence, a solemn expression on their faces. They stood helplessly, knowing full well; what had transpired was no dream. They had lost a friend, a comrade, and a hero. Throughout the church and its surrounding areas, Angel's deep, compassionate, and tormented cries could be heard. All others, could only listen and wonder.

**Chapter XVI**

**Burial Of A Hero**

In the end, for those whom shalt be of sin with no remorse, let Death be of but a blessing.

—Recollection of Revelations

Father Alxar Daez

Countless witnesses watched in awe as the vast shadow of Nightmare appeared from the entrance of the church, carrying a stretcher behind him; his head bowed in respect.

It began to rain heavily as the procession continued. A lifeless figure lay upon the stretcher its arms crossed upon its chest. A younger man came out holding the other end of the stretcher; his head also hung low.

As the many people continued to watch in awe, Alxar stepped out alongside the lifeless figure, his lips moving in silent prayers. Alas, the one most effected by the tragedy walked out; his head lower than the rest.

The procession continued as the skies opened up and the heavens came out, the rain still pouring down upon the earth.

One might wonder what had happened and in doing so, a young girl came forth, approaching angel with a bewildered look on her young face, and asked the questions.

"Is… that very bad man gone?"

Angel sighed heavily, tears rolling down his face, once again, "Yes little child, the very bad man and his bad friends are gone."

The little girl glanced back at the lifeless figure and pointed to it, "Is that the bad man?"

Suddenly, without warning, Angel crashed to his knees, his arms falling limp at his sides as he cried hard, "No… no that is my… my beloved wife."

A look of surprise came over the girls face, "Oh, did the bad man hurt your wife?" she inquired with much curiosity.

Nightmare came over, the procession at a pause, "_Hey, little missy._"

"Hi," the girl said turning towards Nightmare as Phantasy and Julie helped Angel to his feet.

"_Look, the bad guys are dead, but we too suffered a death, this man is very upset about it. One of the bad man's friends was killed by the gallant hero upon the stretcher though she died from many big cuts. She was his wife and he misses her a lot._"

"Oh, that's sad…" the little girl said in acknowledgement.

"_We have to go now, okay, little missy?_" Nightmare said.

"Okay, tell that sad man that I hope he feels better."

"_I certainly will._"

J. K. Myadraal

(196)


End file.
